On the horns of a dilemma
by PfannkuchenMorder
Summary: Un drama siempre va acompañado de otros dramas, en especial si eres de esas personas que jamas aprecia lo que tiene , en una versión moderna quizá los lazos siempre estaban conectados...y aunque la historia no sea la misma o no nos revele lo ocurrido..."Nada es verdad y todo esta permitido". Assassins Creed :Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, agradezco por el comentario a una lectora o escritora por unas recomendaciones, tengo disclamers y permisos por esto así que….de todas formas gracias por darme recomendaciones, no te preocupes, las seguiré correctamente.**

**Ahora como dije antes este es una historia con derechos reservados para: Allahdamit: Una artista en Devianart, y esta historia va con cariño para ella, y sí, tiene la trama de Assassins Creed pero esta es Modern AU.**

**Disfruten de la historia C:.**

_**99999999**_

La música sonaba a través de una radio vieja pero con una muy buena utilidad, se escuchaba el agua caer desde la tina del baño mientras que se llenaba al tocar el agua caliente con su piel.

La Laptop seguía encendida desde ya hace muchas horas y con el mismo programa de siempre.

**-"¡Malik Dejaste encendida esta cosa de nuevo!"-** Grito Altaïr desde el baño usando una toalla cálida que cubría su cuerpo para abajo, estaba totalmente irritado desde la pelea en la mañana con él…realmente era un dolor de cabeza de vez en cuando –"¡**MALIK!"-**

**-"! Pues apágala estoy ocupado ¡"-**

Vivian juntos desde que Malik tenía 15 años, y desde esa edad siempre fue una pequeña irritación para Altaïr pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Lo amaba después de todo, aunque se habían distanciado mucho desde aquel accidente con el auto…

Malik se había distanciado, no quería que Altaïr lo tocara, no quería que lo besara…rara vez quería tener sexo, pero de eso no siempre una pareja puede mantener su relación estable ¿O sí? Y en la escuela ni siquiera le prestaba atención al castaño, él siempre se hizo una idea de que quizá el chico se avergüenza de él…Cada vez que se acercaba se alejaba…Ah…habían pasado muchas cosas en este año. **–"! Voy a tomar una ducha ¡"-**

No esperaba una respuesta porque sabía que no la tendría y sin más rodeos se dejó caer en el agua caliente dejando que el vapor le diera un momento de paz…

El celular de Altaïr había sonado sacándolo de aquel mínimo momento de paz, y como solo estaba a unos 3 centímetros de él al lado dela tapa del baño, se acercó y contesto.

**-¿Diga?"-**

**-"¡Altaïr **_**amico**_**!"-** Esa voz era inconfundible y sonrió para sí –"**Hola Ezio ¿Cómo estás? No esperaba que llamaras…"-**

**-"¡Todo está perfecto! Te iba a preguntar si ibas a venir a la fiesta de Rebecca, porque esta genial y no es lo mismo sin ti "-**

Altaïr hizo una mueca ¡La fiesta de Rebecca era hoy? –"**Hey Ezio ¿Desmond y Connor están contigo?"-**

**-"Sep"-**

**-**"**ALTYYYYYYYY"-** Altaïr alejo un poco la oreja del celular, sin duda era la voz de Desmond en el fondo.

**-"JAJAJA, Se nota que se están divirtiendo…quizá me escape y vaya más tarde"-**

**-"¿Escaparte?!Trae a Malik también le hace falta divertirse!"-**

Se rasco fuertemente la cabeza a pesar de que no sintiera comezón–"**Este…preferiría que no….Ya sabes… ¿Recuerdas lo situación de María?"-**

**-"Oh…**_**Va bene**_**….Entonces te esperamos, no tardes, A**_**dieu**_**~"- **

Altaïr dejo se celular a un lado y salió de la ducha, se nota que estaba buena y al parecer por la voz de Desmond todos se estaban poniendo ebrios y lo peor de todo es que él no estaba ahí.

Abrió la puerta del baño encontrándose a Malik en la computadora totalmente concentrado haciendo la tarea de matemática que obviamente él no había hecho **–"¿Hey, no tienes sueño?"- **Dijo acercándose y rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Malik.

**-"No…debo terminar esto para mañana "-** Finalizo la oración con un pequeño bostezo sobándose los ojos por debajo de aquellos lentes negros que traía.

Altaïr le dio un bezo en la mejilla y con sus menos giro la silla para que Malik lo viera a los ojos –"**Vamos a dormir, la tarea todavía es para el otro jueves señor responsable"-**

El chico seguía serio y con una vuelta de resignación se giró, guardo su trabajo y dio un beso con desgana a Altaïr**.-"¿Vas a ir a algún lado esta noche por cierto?"-**

**-"¿Eh?"-**Mierda **–"¿No?... ¿Porque la pregunta?"-**

**-"Porque te escuche hablar con Ezio en el baño "-** Dijo quitándose la playera que traía y poniéndose su pijama.

Una pequeña risa nerviosa salió de los labios de Altaïr **–"Ah…JAJAJAJ ESO….Pues no pensaba decírtelo…es que como no te gustan las fiestas y eso…Yo…"-**

**-"¿Ibas a dejarme en medio de la noche? "-** Malik se cruzó de Brazos para ver Altaïr con el rostro pálido –"**Pff…Ni siquiera puedes ganarme en una pelea verbal, tonto, y ponte algo, si quieres lárgate y haz lo que quieras"-**

Ese "haz lo que quieres" Altaïr lo conocía muy bien en otras palabras "Si me dejas no follas por 3 meses " y no se necesitaba un especialista para descifrar esas palabras , Altaïr tomo uno de sus pantalones sucios que había dejado en una silla y se lo puso , ya estaba resignado a esa situación pero no había intentado preguntarle a Malik si quería ir , sabía que la respuesta sería un rotundo y frio "NO" pero esta semana lo había visto un poco más relajado que antes.

Vio al chico en la cama enviando mensajes de texto a su celular.

**-"¿Ah quien le envías mensajes?"-**

**-"Desgraciadamente Leonardo también está en la fiesta con Shaun y Lucy "-**

Malik dejo su celular en la mesita de noche apagando la luces sin esperar a siguiera a que Altaïr se acostara.

Él se acercó y sin necesidad de levantar las sabanas se acercó a abrazar a Malik por la cintura y besar su cuello –"**Sin quieres que no vaya y no te deje lo entenderé y más si no quieres ir…pero no pierdo nada en preguntarte esto ¿Quieres ir a la fiesta conmigo? "-**

El pelinegro se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con los bellos ojos de Altaïr color miel y no evito reprimir un leve sonrojo –"Yo**…tengo cosas que hacer y mañana es Lunes y hay clases… "-**

Era tan tierno cuando se ponía así **–"Nah, vamos, te prometo que no te dará migraña, ven…. "-** Dijo parándose de la cama –"**No nos perdamos la diversión "-**

Malik dio una sonrisa de lado y fue hacia su armario para cambiarse de ropa, en efecto Altaïr se iba a poner una de sus capuchas y con eso estaría listo, Altaïr amaba esas cosas…

Mientras rebuscaba en su armario se encontró con una foto antigua de su hermano y suspiro con un poco de desgana, lo extrañaba tanto cuando se fue a estudiar lejos de ahí, debes en cuando se reunían y pasaban lindos momentos.

-"¡Listo!"- Dijo el castaño acomodándose la prenda y se dio cuenta que Malik escondió algo en su armario y recién empezó a sacar su ropa, no hizo más que acercarse detrás de Malik y sonreír.

**-"¿Qué?"-**

**-"Nada solo te veo…"-**

**-"Ajá"-**

**-"Eres hermoso ¿Lo sabes?"-**

**-"Me lo recuerdas cada noche…Altaïr "-** Sintió como sus brazos rodeaban su cintura y le daban un beso en el cuello, extrañaba la sensación de acercamiento y dio un pequeño giro y abrazo a Altaïr profundizando más el beso, ambos cayeron en la cama sin separar el beso, era complaciente, Altaïr solo sonrió y se separaron un poco de Malik en busca de aire , paso su mano en la mejilla del otro sonriendo –"Llegando me gustaría continuar con esto…"-

Malik sonrió un poco y volvió a besar al castaño mientras que con su otra mano buscaba sus prendas **–"Altaïr…"**- Pronuncio entre besos –"**Se hace tarde…vamos a cambiarnos…"-**

Altaïr se reincorporo para dejar que Malik se pusiera su ropa y fue a buscar su celular que tenía una llamada perdida, era de Ezio, volvió a llamar cuando su amigo le respondió.

**-"Altaïr ¿Ya vienes? ¡**_**AMICO **_**TRAJERON PUTAS!"-**

**-"Demonios Ezio….Malik irá, ya le dije, está de buen humor "-**

**-"oh….OH…Lo siento, entonces recházalas, Rebecca dice que vengas ya van a empezar esos "jueguecillos" que nos gustan "-**

**-"Vale, estoy en camino "-**

Altaïr metió su celular a su bolsillo y fue a buscar a Malik **-"Hey ¿Estás listo?"-**

Vio a Malik con una camisa negra y unos pantalones pegados de color gris –"Sí….esto creo que es lo más suelto que puedo usar ¿Nos vamos?"-

-"**Sí…"-** Dijo sonriendo acercándose a Malik y dándole un beso en la cabeza.

_**9999999**_

**-"¡BEBE, BEBE, BEBE, BEBE!"-**

Una multitud de estudiantes ebrio estaba rodeando a Connor que se encontraba haciendo el típico juego de beber la cerveza por un tubo, estaba en los últimos sorbos hasta que…vomito.

**-"¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHH!**"-Desmond y Ezio fueron a ayudarlo, el pobre estaba exhausto.

-**"Demonios amigo eso si fue beber una cerveza "- **Dijo Desmond poniendo el brazo de Connor alrededor de su cuello.

**-"¿Vieron si Aveline miro?"-** Dijo Connor algo exhausto, quería impresionar a esa chica, vaya que realmente estaba enamorado de ella.

**-"No lo sé…parece que no"-**

**-"Ah…"-**

-"¡Hey miren!"- Dijo Ezio señalando a la puerta de la cerca, estaba Altaïr conduciendo su auto de lujo con Malik a dentro.

**-"Wow, Malik se animó a venir, eso es extraño**"- Connor estaba demasiado ebrio pero pudo divisar que Altaïr venia rodeando con su brazo el cuello de Malik.

**-"¡Hola Bastardos!"-** Dijo Altaïr chocando puños con Ezio y Desmond –"**Wow Connor, sobrepasaste tus límites "-**

**-"Hola "-** Dijo Malik sin apartar la vista de su celular.

**-"Milagro mero viniste Malik "-**

El chico solo hizo una mueca y se retiró del lugar a buscar a Leonardo o quien quiera que se le cruzara, honestamente solo vino por capricho de Altaïr.

**-"Hey, ¿Qué le pasa?"-**Dijo Ezio arqueando una ceja mirando a Altaïr, el cual se encontraba con cara de estúpido.

**-"Siempre es así…bueno…. ¿cervezas?"**- Ni bien Altaïr dijo eso Connor volvió a vomitar sobre los zapatos de Desmond.

-"**Ewwww hombre mis tenis, mejor llevémoslo a la habitación de arriba"-**

.

Malik se hallaba buscando con la mirada a alguien a quien pudiera reconocer ,Arg…Por eso él odiaba las fiestas por muchas razones , e primera habían tipos ebrios calenturientos ,segunda , zorras por todo lado y las conocía perfectamente…"Altaïr uno de los chicos más populares de la universidad".

**-"Pff….Vaya idiota"-** Bufo para sí mismo aun sin perder el ritmo de su paso.

Cuando sintió su celular sonar lo saco de su bolsillo pero por prestarle más atención a ello se chocó con una persona cayendo sentando **–"Auch, Eres un… ¡Leo!"-**

**-"¿Eh? Malik, Hola, disculpa no te vi**- Dijo cediéndole la mano al pelinegro para que pudiera ponerse de pie –"**No esperaba verte en una de estas fiestas"-** Dijo sonriendo alegremente.

**-"Bah, a decir verdad ni siquiera quería venir ¿Estas con Rebecca y Shaun?"-**

**-"Sí…los vi pasar hace rato, están en el bar con Aveline ¿Vamos?"-**

**-"Bien."-**

Ambos iban directo al bar dentro de la casa de Rebecca, hablaban de cosas sin importancia y ya eran las 3:58 AM, Malik no se había percatado de ello y mucho menos que estaban en una de las grandes fiestas del Club de Altaïr.

**-"Por cierto…."-** Dijo Malik algo cansado, se estaba cansando después de todo no había dormido por hacer la maldita tarea**-"¿Viniste con Alguien?"-**

**-"Ezio fue muy amable en traerme"**- Dijo abriendo la puerta de la casa donde habían más personas adentro.

**-"¿Ese idiota? Pff….vaya que agradable"-**

**-"Juzgas demasiado sin conocer a las personas Malik…"-**

El pelinegro metió las manos en sus bolsillos de pantalón –"**Tengo ese don de juzgar y atinarle "-**

**-"Si tú lo dices….Oh mira ¡Ahí están Rebecca, Shaun, Aveline y Lucy!"-**

Leonardo se acercó con una de sus grandes sonrisas hacia los demás saludando, él no era el tipo más…. ¿Cómo emplear el término? Con más amigos, pero sabía reconocerlo de todos modos.

Aveline se encontraba preparando los jugos dentro del bar , era muy buena en eso a pesar de ser la más fuerte del equipo de futbol , Rebecca se hallaba conversando con Lucy , algo en su mirada yacía perdida en los ojos celestes de la rubia.

Malik sabía perfectamente a que se debía eso. (**N/A: ¿Wat? Shippeo como mierda el Lucy x Rebecca fsdfdsf)**

**-"He Miren nada más quienes vinieron "-**Aveline saludo con su típica pose de brazos cruzados y tomando a Leonardo del brazo le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

**-"JAJAJAJ Me lastimas"-**

**-"Vaya que finalmente vinieron, Hey Rebecca, Lucy"-**

**-"¿Eh?"-** La pelinegra quita la vista por un segundo de los ojos de Lucy y sonrió al ver que Leo y Malik habían venido. –"¿Malik eres tú? Raro en ti, Como estas amigo "-Digo levantándose y dándole un abrazo de oso a ambos.

**-"Hola chicos"-**Lucy también fue a recibirlos.

Malik solo respondía con una sonrisa con desgana y volvía a tomar su celular.

**-"¿Saben dónde está Ezio?"-**Pregunto Leonardo curioso, desde que llegaron a la fiesta y lo dejo no se habían visto.

-"Wu…."- Dijo Rebecca lo más bajo que pudo pero Leonardo la escucho y le dio una mirada seria**.-"¿Qué? JAJAJAJAJAJJAJA Solo bromeo, lo vi con Altaïr y Desmond ayudando a Connor hacia la habitación de arriba "-**

**-"….Gracias"-**

_**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, actualizare los sábados….Ahora si cumpliré mi horario, solo que lo anterior….TAREAS CACA. **_


	2. Chapter 2

(**Seguir****é****sinimportarnadah).Soy yo Jaïl, para que quede claro. (Exzelente ortografía)**

**Colchones.**

**Hoy dibuje colchones. **

**Felicítenme. Rebecca, Lucy, O TE PE, OTP.**

**Gorda con fondo rojo, bien rojo.**

**(Noh, noh me jakeadon la Kuenta, no, mamá…..fue un día del orto) **

**EL DIA MAS TRISTE DE LA HISTORIA DEL PUEBLO SE QUEMO EL MUNDO DEL PELUCHE LA NIEBLA CUBRE TODO CON SU MANTO NEGRO Y VOLVEMOS DE ANDAR EN EL AUTO POR HORAS SIN LLEGAR A NINGUNA PARTE**

**TUTUTUTUTTUUTTUEUTUETURRUUUUUUUUUUUUTUTUTUTUTUURTR TRT**

**LAS PAREDES DE LAS CALLES DEL PUEBLO ESTAN LLENAS DE POSTERS DE BANDAS TRIBUTOS Y PARA LA FALTA ARISTOCRACIA QUE LLENA LOS LUGARES NOSOTROS NO SOMOS NADA, NADAH, ACHE AL FINAL PORQUE NADAH.**

**IBEN IN A CLAUDI DEI, HAHAHAHAHAH ZOY BIEN NAZI. **

**CATCH CACHO MILA CON QUESO EN FIGASA. (PD: Marco es un gordo puto y**

**Desmond murió. )**

**-Joséh.**

_**Nuevenuevenuevenuve**_

_**(999999999999)**_

La bulla de los parlantes de alta frecuencia sonaban casi haciendo que las personas que quienes se encontraran cerca no puedan oír ni sus propios pensamientos, escuchaban "Last nite" de "The Strokes" era una gran banda y el DJ sabía exactamente lo que la gente pedía a gritos.

Connor ya estaba en la cama de una de las habitaciones de la casa de Rebecca y a pesar de ser su primera vez logro pasar la "supuesta" prueba que Ezio sin consultar a Altaïr había planeado desde que conoció a Connor.-"¿**Gran trago eh?"-**

Altaïr le dio una mirada seria a Ezio, él solo borro su sonrisa de golpe sobándose la nariz **–"Entonces…. ¿paso?"- **Dijo intentando aliviar el ambiente, Desmond estaba sentado en una silla en la esquena de la habitación intentando quitar la mancha de su tenis.

El castaño dio un suspiro y dijo si con la cabeza.

**-"YEEEEEEEEEES"-**

**-"Calla, Connor aún sigue durmiendo, vayamos a bajo después de todo ahí está la diversión "-**

Desmond se puso de pie saliendo de la habitación, apestaba a vómito y le dolía la cabeza, creo que ya habían pasado demasiadas horas desde que llego a aquella celebración.

Ya eran las 5:35AM y Altaïr había ignorado completamente a Malik, o más bien con quien había llegado.

Perdió mucho tiempo en ello y lo único que salía de sus labios eran incoherencias y morbos con un olor a cerveza.

Ezio seguía sin entender porque una de sus "Recientes" novias había terminado con él…y a decir verdad, Rosa era un chica poco agraciada, después de todo tiene ese concepto de que un hombre es "libre" y puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana , pero noooo….una mujer es una mujer , si se acuesta con cualquiera es puta.

El chico rio para sí mismo, después de todo no había tenido una relación seria a pesar de que su madre le dijera que se tomara eso enserio, Ezio pertenecía a una familia realmente adinerada.

No solo por eso las mujeres se volvían locas por eso, si no que era realmente apuesto y podía conseguir a cualquier chica que él quisiera….pero no a la persona que él quería tener para sí.

Ese bello pintor de ojos celestes y cabello dorado…Ah…él no era homosexual, pero al ver a alguien como ese chico ¿Vamos? ¿Quién no se haría gay por ello?

Ezio después de todos los rechazos indirectos por parte del pelirrubio no se daba por vencido o…por lo menos jamás le había confesado ese sentimiento a Leonardo y solo actuaba por…actuar por así decir.

Se encontraba sentando en una de las mesas del tejado con una cerveza en la mano, mirando desde lo alto como Altaïr y Desmond se estaban poniendo muy ebrios.

Pero rápidamente giro la mirada cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, casi se cae de la silla tratándose de que esa mano era de la persona antes dicha.

**-"H-hola Leo ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? ¿Te quieres ir? Te llevo a tu casa"-** Ezio decía las palabras muy rápidas, se dio cuenta que Leonardo tenía una mirada algo nerviosa **–"Eh…Lo siento ¿Qué pasa? "-**

-"**Iba a preguntar si todo está en orden por parte de los demás… ¿Connor está bien?"-**

Ezio dio un bufido de molestia ¿Solo para eso había venido? –"**Sí Leonardo, Connor está bien, solo que tomo demasiado, imagino que pregunto Aveline"-**

**-"JAJAJAJAJ Si, ella pregunto, está preocupada por él. "-**

El rubio noto algo de irritación en la mirada de Ezio, el solo desviaba la mirada, a Leonardo le gustaba que las personas le miraran a los ojos cuando habla, si no, sentía que estaban enojados con él o algo así; tomo una silla al lado de Ezio y se sentó tranquilamente, dio una mirada rápida de re ojo a Ezio, el seguía con la cerveza en la mano y mirando hacia el patio.

Leonardo no podía evitar jugar con sus manos, apreciaba a Ezio pero últimamente él se estaba comportando raro, y para romper la tensión, se disculpó. –"**Lo siento…."-**

**-"¿Qué?"-** Ezio se despertó y miro a Leonardo quien se encontraba con la cabeza agachada jugando con sus manos.

**-"Eh dicho que lo siento."-** Volvió a repetir con un tono serio y a la vez nervioso.

**-"JAJAJAJA ¿Por qué?"-**

**-"No sé, has estado actuando raro conmigo ¿Hice algo?"-**

Ezio rio poniendo dando la mirada hacia arriba, siempre se disculpaba por todo, Leonardo podría ser la persona más amable del mundo, pero cuando se enojaba, era mejor no acercársele hasta que se le pasara. –"**Nada **_**amico**_**…"-**

Después de todo Leo jamás mostro signos de acomodación, al parecer él tomaba esas insinuaciones como una mera broma de niños.

Le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo a Leonardo en forma de broma, y por mera acción miro su reloj –"MEEEEEEEEERDAAAAAAAA"- Dijo alborotándose los cabellos en forma de desesperación.

**-"Ezio ¿Qué pasa?"-**

**-"COÑOOOOO SON LAS 6 EN PUNTO"-**

**-"…Ay no me j…"-**

Ezio jalo a Leonardo de la mano para salir de la fiesta, si su madre veía que no estaba ahí se iba a meter en grandes aprietos y encima debía llevar a Leonardo a su casa, no era lo bastante cruel para dejarlo en ese lugar.

.

Malik estaba en el bar usando un brazo como almohada, mientras que Aveline estaba dormida en uno de los cojines de la casa, hasta que sonó la alarma del celular de Malik.

**-"Hmmm?"-** Hizo una mueca de dolor ya que le dalia la cabeza por el alcohol, sintió que algo vibraba dentro de su chamarra , cuando saco el celular sobándose los ojos casi le dio un paro cardiaco al ver la hora que era ¡¿Cuántas malditas horas habían pasado?¡ Se puso de pie rápidamente y fue a buscar a Altaïr , al que obviamente iba a matar , casi la mayoría de los invitados habían quedado dormidos en poses tontas , otros estaban desnudos , eso era algo realmente asqueroso.

Salió del lugar hacia donde estaba la piscina, donde también habían chicos desparramados como indigentes, intento buscar con la mirada a Altaïr pero no lo encontraba, y se acercó al lugar más obvio, entre una de las pilas de cervezas que estaba ahí.

Se acero evitando los cuerpos dormidos entre vomito de los amigos de Altaïr, si, esos eran sus amigos, entonces…-"**Hay estas pequeña escoria…"-** Dijo con malicia.

Altaïr estaba con una lámpara sombre la cabeza y un silbato en la boca, no saben cuántas ganas tenia Malik en agarrar una botella y reventársela en la cabeza, pero no iba a hacer eso, no hoy, cuando termine la universidad, con gusto.

Le quito el silbato y delicadamente se lo puso en los labios, inhaló aire, y de un suspiro hizo que Altaïr y los que estaban presentes se despertaran de golpe cubriéndose los oídos.

El castaño se sobo ambos ojos, estaba demasiado ebrio, apenas podía aclarar su vista, pero logro divisar a alguien cruzado de brazos enfrente de él. –"¿**Mamá?"-**

**-"Mamá…IMBECIL ¿TIENES IDEA DE QUE HORA ES?"-** Malik jalo del cuello de su camiseta como si fuera realmente su madre, creo que ya tenía un concepto **–"NOS VAMOS A CASA Y CUANDO ESTES SOBRIO DESEARAS NO HABER VENIDO A ESTA FIESTA"-**

Todos miraban con algo de risa como Malik regañaba a Altaïr, Rebecca salió de su alcoba por el alboroto y vio por las cornisas como Malik salía enojado con Altaïr de su casa.

**-"Ah… ¿Qué hiciste ahora Altaïr?"-** Dijo para sí misma , estaba en ropa interior , unos shorts no muy cortos y una playera de futbol , veía a Lucy durmiendo plácidamente en su cama , ayer fue una noche de chicas , aunque le hubiera gustado ir mas…lejos , pero era lindo divertirse con ella después de todo no quería arruinar su amistad.

Se acercó a ella y le retiro los cabellos del rostro, pero vi su reloj, olvido completamente que hoy era Lunes, pero lo tomo con calma, de todas formas nunca hacia nada y quería quedarse más tiempo con Lucy…pero también sabía que a Lucy si le importaba eso, pero….se veía tan linda durmiendo, pero no.

**-"¿Lucy?….vamos, son las 6:36 AM"-**

La rubia se sobo los ojos pero intento apartar a Rebecca, seguía con sueño.

La pelinegra sonrió, era algo tierno pero aun así –"**Lucy, vamos ya debes ir a tu casa y yo debo bañarme"-**

**-"Ah…bañémonos juntas y ya"-** Dijo tapándose con la sabana.

Rebecca se sonrojo un poco ¿Bañarse juntas? Sonrió con morbo, la idea no era tan mala, pero tenía que borrar esa idea de la cabeza –"**Lucy es enserio, llegaremos tarde y nos toca matemáticas a la primera hora, ya sabes cómo es el profesor"-**

La chica seguía sin responder , y cuando se acercó para destaparla sintió rápidamente como los brazos de la rubio se aferraron a su cuello rápidamente , hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho , Rebecca no pudo evitar reír y ocultar ese leve sonrojo **–"¿Qué sucede? Nunca eres así"-** acaricio su cabeza y se sentó en la cama.

**-"Se me olvido completamente la tarea de matemáticas, es eso, no quiero ir…Rebecca "**- Miro con ojos tiernos a la pelinegra –"**Por favor no hay que ir, no quiero regaños y tengo un expediente perfecto ¿Me harías este favor? Te lo recompensare alguna vez"-**

**-"A ver"-**Dijo soltándose del agarre de la rubia **–"Pero me pagas ¿Eh? Fíjate que pierdo clases…aunque igual no haga nada JAJAJAJAJAJA Siempre le pido la tarea a Shaun o a Malik "-**

**-"¿Qué? Dios mío, que trabajadora "-** Se burló tiernamente.

Rebecca se dejó caer en las piernas de Lucy, estaba exhausta aun por la fiesta de ayer, sintió como la chica acariciaba sus cabellos y dio una sonrisa tonta, sentía una enorme paz….

Lucy escucho roncar a Rebecca, se había quedado dormida rápido y también se dejó caer dormida con Rebecca en sus piernas.

_**99999999999**_

Malik había llegado totalmente hirviendo a la casa con un Altaïr ebrio de paso, estaba que ardía, no tenía tiempo ni de tomar desayuno ni de bañarse y lo peor de todo es que tenía que llevarse a Altaïr con él.

-"**Maldita sea"-**

El castaño estaba tirado en la cama balbuceando cosas sin sentido, Ya iban a ser las 8 y ni siquiera habían salido del departamento.

**-"Agárrate de mí cuello…espera a que salgamos de clases y te romperé el culo, Altaïr"-**

Tomo a Altaïr de la cintura e hizo que su brazo rodeara su cuello, Altaïr no podía conducir en ese estado, sin ningún cuidado tiro al Altaïr en el asiento de atrás y se subió al auto, se palmeo la cara antes de conducir ¿Cómo se le había podido pasar esto? –"Te maldito…"-

Sin más rodeos puso en marcha el convertible y salieron para la escuela.

.

**-"VAMOS HOMBREEE…**"-El tráfico era peor, y habían muchos animales conduciendo como locos, ya le había gritado a tres tipos antes porque casi se chocan.

Todo era culpa de Altaïr, pero bueno…él también se echaba la culpa, jamás debió ir a esa fiesta, además…él ni siquiera, NI SIQUIERA, Era de fiestas así.

Sintió los sonidos de acomodación por parte de Altaïr, se estaba espabilando un poco, tenía ganas de gritarle cosas que no serían propias de decir en público. (_**N/A: pienso que Malik es un pasivo o "Uke", como prefieran pero dominante…Eh dicho)**_

La hora se pasaba cada vez más, con un par de insultos logro salir de la pista y llego hacia el instituto totalmente irritado, ahora todos van a estar hablando de esa mendiga fiesta y de su "discusión" con Altaïr…pero a la vez se sintió aliviado al saber que "alguien" no fue a la fiesta y sabía que ese "alguien" no era una amenaza…pero podría serlo después de todo.

Saco su mochila del auto azotando la puerta sin ningún cuidado, y arrastrando a Altaïr de los pies sacándolo a él también y a su mochila, hasta el tubo que arreglarle la maleta….Era como estar con un niño pequeño.

Unas chicas que estaban debajo de un árbol cotilleaban mirando a Malik y riendo coquetamente, Lo tomo como molestia y con un leve sonrojo termino de sacar a Altaïr de golpe.

Ya estaba casi despierto **–"¿Malik?"-**dijo, sentía un leve dolor en la espalda, estaba en el suelo **–"¿Qué?"-** Cuando intento quedar sentado en la cera, Malik le dio una fuerte bofetada en el rostro, eso lo espabilo demasiado –"**AUCH"-**

**-"¿TE DESPERTASTE?"-**Dijo dándole otros 3 pequeños pero dolorosos golpes en la cabeza.

**-"Eres cruel Malik"-** Dijo en defensa sobándose la cabeza.

-"**DISCULPEME SEÑORITA, Levántate, saliendo de clases aclararemos esto…."-**Lo último le dio escalofríos a Altaïr, le va a doler, había olvidado completamente la promesa de ayer…

Se palmeo el rostro dejando caer su mano por ello, y golpeándose a sí mismo la cabeza en el mismo lugar en donde le dio Malik, y le mejilla, la tenía caliente por el golpe.

Se puso de pie y entro a la escuela, se sentía observado, cotilleos y burlas de "Dramas gay" por parte de sus amigos, estaba irritado pero correspondía a esas bromas con una sonrisa a pesar de que no le diera nada de gracia, aun le dolía la cabeza.

Agacho la cabeza y camino rápido hacia la clase de química, ni bien entro al salón ya todas las miradas se fueron en contra de él.

**-"Llega tarde ibn-la ahad…"-** Dijo el profesor borrando lo que había escrito en el pizarrón, Altaïr hizo una mueca y se fue a sentar.

**-"Hey"-** Desmond estaba a su lado –"¿**Qué pasó? Tienes la mejilla casi morada jajá"-**

**-"…No preguntes"-**

**.**

Malik iba retrasado a la clase de matemáticas la cual había perdido , pero no dudaba en ir a entregarle unos trabajos al profesar , pero aún faltaban corregir muchas cosas , vio a Claudia conversando con….alguien que le irritaba un poco , Claudia tenía el rostro un poco irritado y desviaba la mirada , pero no era malo ir a pedir una ayuda.

Se acercó hacia donde estaban las chicas.

**-"Hola"-**Dijo con una sonrisa pero al escuchar algo se le fue la gracia al asunto por completo.

-"**Dios odia a los maricas"-**

Esa frase salió de la boca de María, al parecer ella no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Malik, pero Claudia si lo había hecho, y sé quedo estática….

María era una de las chicas más bonitas y populares de la universidad, y era el tipo de chica con la que todos se volvían locos, pero se aferraba mucho a sus creencias –"¿**'Disculpa?"-**

La chica se giró lentamente para encontrarse con los ojos del chico totalmente furioso –"Oh, Hola Malik ¿Cómo estás?"- Dijo incrédula, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, es más, ni siquiera estaba enterada de que Malik era…uno de ellos. –"¿Te sientes bien? Luces enojado"-

**-"A ver….Déjame enseñarte la diferencia entre un Marica y un homosexual, marica es el tipo que tienes de novio, el que te golpea, un verdadero hombre jamás golpearía a una mujer, es más, un homosexual es más hombre que un "marica" para tus carecidos conocimientos….** María se quedó callada, también todos los que estaban en esa lugar….no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero levanto las cejas con indignación, y estaba a punto de responder a su humillación pero Malik fue más audaz **–"Oh, mira la hora, perdí mucho tiempo en ti, que desgracia, si quieres seguir con gusto estoy en la hora libre, adiós"-** Dijo despidiéndose de ella con una sonrisa hipócrita, la había dejado totalmente…seca.

**-"! ¿OISTE ESO? ¡"-**Grito María totalmente histeria a Claudia que también estaba algo paralizada.

**-"Sí…lo oí"-**

**-"ES UN IDIOTA…Lo odio, LO ODIO, Pero al fin y acabo….ardera en el infierno por ello**"-Dijo con una voz un poco infantil, estaba realmente enojada.

-"…**No creo que tenga de malo ser homosexual…Por ejemplo…Ezio se siente atraído por alguien, y eso que no es gay"-**

**-"¿Qué? Lo que faltaba, otro marica…"-**

**-"ES MI HERMANO**"-Dijo Claudia a la defensiva ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar de su hermano de esa manera.

**-"! Con más razón debes salvarlo del infierno."-**

…**-"Adiós María"-**

María no era de esas personas que aceptaba socialmente a personas de "diferentes" orientaciones sexuales, ella sólo se quedó en silencio…tenía una parte de razón…a ella te gustaban esos tipos y si la golpeaba…pero era una relación aceptada por "Dios", por eso también extrañaba a Altaïr, él si era alguien que la respetaba y quería… Se recargó contra uno de los casilleros y de dejo caer para sí misma…

**-"Altaïr…."-**Dijo dejándose caer poco a poco para sentirse mal por unos momentos.

_**LISTO CHAN CHAN CHAN (?) Apareció María, y me disculpo por la presentación de arriba….Les dije que un amigo me iba a ayudar en esto así que…Díganle hola José, espero también que los pocos lectores que hay dejen un Review si les gusta y expresando su opinión c: , ah , y espero que les haya gustado la pareja de Lucy x Rebecca…es una pareja poco vista pero me gusta ,Aquí hay de todo…Yuri…Yaoi…hetero…Everywere , estoy emocionada por Assassins Creed 4 (¿Ya lo dije?,¡Da igual!)¡Y FELIZ HALLOWEEN A TODOS!**_

_**MARICOH LA CAGASTE, CAGASTE LA INTRO. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**No aumentaron nada los Reviews….*Llora gaymente* Pero no importa…Gracias al único Review que tengo, Sí, lo seguiré sin importar nada. D:**

**Igual Gracias ~.**

**(….Hablando futurísticamente de patadas…le di una patada en los huevos a José por decir que Alex Mercer está relacionado con Assassins Creed….Por Dios…)**

**Para los que son principiantes en ellos, NO, Alex es de una saga diferente pero….Yaoi is luf…yaoi is lif…**

_**9999999999**_

**-"Quien bien te quiere te hace llorar como bien dicen"**- Dijo Desmond tomando un sorbo de su bebida enlatada, estaba sentado al lado de Altaïr, quien no se encontraba muy tranquilo del todo, había tomado muy enserio la amenaza de Malik y sabía perfectamente que él tomaba venganza a su palabra.

**-"Quien bien te quiere te hace llorar"-**Imito Altaïr totalmente nervioso y enojado a la **vez –"¿NO VISTE MI PUTA MEJILLA EN LA MAÑANA?"-**Estaba totalmente anonadado después de eso, y no era la primera vez que sufría maltratos por parte de Malik, siempre recibía consejos de sus amigos, que tenían que cortar por el bien de ambos.

Malik tenía problemas con los ataques de ira, era un problema serio y Altaïr ya sabía que él los sufría pero…a pesar de todo cuando lo conoció él era tan feliz…era tan alegre, pero después de aquel accidente, seguía arrepintiéndose de aquello, pero bueno, la vida sigue.

**-"Hey ¿Altaïr? ¿Amigo estas bien?"-** pregunto Desmond curioso al ver que el castaño estaba en completo silencio con los codos en las rodillas y las manos cubriéndose el rostro; Altaïr dijo que sí con la cabeza, pero no cambio la posición en que estaba, se sentía la peor persona del mundo al perjudicar a Malik, jamás debió ofrecerle ir a esa fiesta y, ahora, no podía estar tranquilo sin fijarse en sus espaldas, sin pensar en que Malik vendría a darle una patada que lo llevaría hasta a China ¡Oh quizá peor! Le daría una buena patada en…en sus "amigos" y lo dejaría estéril de por vida, Sí, así era Malik, en la mínima falta te llevas una buena patada en los huevos.

Pero así es el amor….

Desmond se estaba aburriendo, y tenía que ir a ver a Shaun para hacer la tarea de física, ya había cometido un millón de faltas este año, y ya casi era navidad, bueno, sólo le quedaba este último ciclo después de todo ¿Qué más podía perder? **–"Este…"-**Altaïr seguía en la misma posición –"**Iré a hacer la tarea con Shaun en la biblioteca…si necesitas algo, estoy ahí hermano"**-Le palmeó la espalda y Altaïr le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se fuera; Desmond frunció el ceño y agarro su mochila dirigiéndose a la biblioteca, las clases seguían de lo más normal y mientras iba de camino a se cruzó con Malik en su casillero, y decidió apoyar a Altaïr, era su amigo después de todo, uno malo, pero amigos.

**-"Hey Malik"-** Dijo acercándose con una enorme sonrisa, pero a cambio consiguió que Malik lo mirara de pies a cabeza con una mierda de arrogancia.

**-"¿Qué se te ofrece?"-** Dijo cruzándose de brazos, casi ellos no se hablaban demasiado, y sabía que si venía a hablarle era por un ridículo favor pedido por Altaïr.

**-"Eh…Sólo pasaba a saludar"-**

**-"¿Viniste por Altaïr? ¿Cierto?"-**

-"**Sí…."-** _: DesmuhPlz:_

Malik se dio media vuelta y fue a la clase de arte que le correspondía pero la voz de Desmond lo detuvo, odiaba a ese tipo de personas…

Desmond era un de esas personas que se preocupaba mucho por sus amigos a pesar de que no lo demostrara…A parte Altaïr le debería un favor, maldito, maldito conformista (?)

**-"Arg…¿Qué demonios quieres?"-**

-"**Este…Altaïr se disculpa, sabes que él no es bueno pidiendo disculpas y que actuó de mala manera pero…."-**

Malik se estaba yendo –"**MALIIIIK"-**

**-"Adiós~"-**

**-"Bueno, al menos lo intente"-** Dijo levantando ambos hombros, y se dirigió a paso rápido hacia la biblioteca.

Sabía que Shaun estaría enojado por hacerlo esperar, después de todo amaba verlo así, era totalmente gracioso y más cuando se ponía frenético y empezaba a maldecir cuando le salían las cosas mal; entro silenciosamente en la biblioteca dado a que la mujer que trabajaba ahí se enojaba a mínimo ruido, no habían casi estudiantes y sabia donde Shaun siempre estaba ubicado, en la esquina del ultimo pasillo, Ah, era un maldito anti-social.

El hombre de Ante-ojos se encontraba sentando frente a su ordenador haciendo unos cálculos como una maniático, Desmond solo giro los ojos al mismo tiempo que lanzo un bufido, típico de Shaun, seguro se la había pasado en ese plan durante toda la mañana.

Shaun estaba concentrado en esas ecuaciones que no noto la presencia de Desmond, a lo cual, el sonrió con malicia y sobo sus manos con re celo, daba pasos lentos acercándose más a Shaun, y con sus manos rodeo rápidamente el cuello de Shaun, simulando un ahorcamiento.

**-"Desmond estoy ocupado"-**

Este tipo si quera duro, el chico de dejo caer en la silla –"**JAJA ¿Cómo sabias que era yo?"-**

**-"Me haces lo mismo todos los días, Desmond"-**

El chico no evito reír –"**Yo, entonces… ¿Qué haces? ¿La tarea? Qué lindo, no debiste empezar sin mí."- **dijo con burla.

**-"De echo es la tarea que hay para el miércoles, también estoy haciendo la tuya de paso, así que encárgate de esa pila de ahí "-** Dijo Shaun señalando a una pila de papeles acumulados en la mesa con una media sonrisa, sus lentes reflejados en la pantalla le dieron un leve escalofrió a Desmond pero al ver los papeles….

Se quedó boquiabierto, era demasiado –"¡**SHAUN, ESO ES MUCHO PARA MI!"-**

**-"SHHHH"-**

La bibliotecaria estaba del otro lado y les pidió que guardasen silencio dado a que los "lectores" se encontraban disfrutando el bello arte de el "leer"….No, no había nadie, pero aun así, normas de la escuela, los pocos solo estaban fumando o drogándose por ahí.

**-"Baja la voz Desmond….Lo que yo eh echo también es demasiado, debes aprender a asumir tus responsabilidades "-**

-**"Ay…ya hablas como mi padre"-**

**-"Gordito….Gordito sin madre ¿Quieres que te cambie el pañal?-**

Desmond le dio una mala mirada y Shaun sonrió victorioso, solo pensó "ni modo" sabía que Shaun era alguien aún más irritante que Malik. De todas formas no podía quejarse…igual la tarea era de literatura, y hasta en eso era malo, realmente esto no está bien.

.

Ya todos habían salido de clases hace más de 5 horas, Shaun seguía en la biblioteca terminando la tarea, hasta que sintió un pequeño peso en su hombro izquierdo. Al perecer nuestro querido amigo Desmond se había quedado completamente dormido, no pudo evitar fijarse en que solo quedaban unos cuantos papeles sin terminar, el pobre se había esforzado mucho a pesar de que eso no era lo suyo.

Shaun vio su reloj y se dio cuenta en que la escuela iba a cerrar en 12 minutos.

-"**Hey, Desmond, muévete es hora de irnos"- **

**-"Mff…"-** Dijo sobándose los ojos por el repentino movimiento **–"¿Qué hora es?"-**

**-"Son las 9:35 PM, vamos debemos irnos "- **

Desmond asintió e intento ponerse de pie, pero por el repentino movimiento de sus piernas que aún se encontraban bajo el efecto del sueño; cayó sobre Shaun que lo tomo por desprevenido quedando en una posición algo comprometedora.

-"Ah, maldita sea Desmond, muévete"- Shaun intento quitarse e a Desmond de encima y por el destino más cagón, metió una de sus piernas entre las de Desmond sacándole un gemido. –"¿….?"-

Desmond se cubrió la boca totalmente sonrojado y se paró rápidamente –"L**-Lo siento "-**

**-"….Eso que sentí fue tu…."-**

**-"NO LO DIGAS…."-**

**-"No puede ser…."-**Empezó a reír.

**-"QUE TE CALLES"-**

**-"¿SUEÑOS HUMENOS DESMOND? ME ORINO DE LA MALDITA RISA"-** Dijo aun en el suelo sin parar de reír hasta que le empezó a doler el apéndice.

**-"B-BASTA, ES UN PROBLEMA, LARGEMONOS DE ESTE LUGAR"-**Por más que quisiera, Desmond no podía quitar ese tonto sonrojo de su rostro, por Dios, se moría de vergüenza y Shaun seguía riéndose de ello.

.

Ya habían salido del lugar y había un silencio incomodo entre ambos, Shaun no dejaba de ver su celular con una cara de depravado, Desmond no podía evitar creer que le estaba contando a todos de su accidente, no fue su intención.

**-"Te propongo un trato"-** Dijo soltando la fin soltando el aire de sus pulmones captando la atención de cuatro ojos**.-"…Si no dices nada…yo…hare todo lo que tú quieras"-** Dijo lo último con un poco de veneno en sus palabras.

Shaun levanto una ceja y ancho más su sonrisa **–"¿Lo que yo quiera?"-**

**-"Pero no te pases de marica y pedirme que te la mame"-**

**-"JAJAJAJAJJAJAJJAAJJAJA CLARO QUE NO, DIOS, ESTO SERA DIVERTIDO, ASNO"-**Lo último lo dijo dándole un tick a Desmond en el ojo.

**-"¿C-cómo me llamaste?"-**

**-"Asno"-**

**-"AHORA SI"**-Dijo abalanzándose hacia Shaun rodando hacia el Césped del pequeño parque que quedaba a dos cuadras de la casa de Rebecca.

Desmond intentó quitarle el celular a Shaun pero el chico de las gafas alzaba la mano para que este no la alcanzara.

No podía olvidar su trato y saber que no podrían lanzarse insultos ya que los vecinos escucharían y hablarían.

**-"Maldita sea, DESMOND SE MAS MADURO"-**

**-"LO SERE EN CUANTO ME DES EL MALDITO CELULAR"-**

La colina era un poco empinada y ambos terminaron rasguñándose y mordiéndose mientras rodaban, mientras caían Shaun logro ver una piedra más abajo y le cubrió rápidamente la cabeza a Desmond para que no se hiciera daño.

**-"AHHH, MALDITA SEA MI MANO**"-Grito Shaun soltando el celular y ver como su mano derecha se llenaba de sangre.

Desmond había cogido rápido el celular pero se abstuvo de poder ver los mensajes cuando vio la mano de Shaun sangrar; soltó el celular de golpe y se acercó a su amigo gateando y viendo su herida **–"¿E-Estas bien? Lo siento mucho "-**

**-"Ah…no importa, fui yo el que no debió sobornarte con ello…lo siento Desmond"-**

Se levantó del césped y le dio su otra mano a Desmond para que pudiera ponerse de pie.

**-"Fue muy inmaduro de mi parte y…."**- Tomo el celular del césped **–"Lo siento….creo que la pantalla se rayó"-**

**-"Tsk…."-**Shaun guardo su celular ya roto en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón **–"Vámonos….pronto se hará más tarde…"-**

**-"Bueno…"-**

Ambos subieron la pequeña colina dispuesto cada no a irse de a su casa; Desmond se sentía muy mal por hacerle eso a su amigo, ambos habían tomado caminos distintos.

**-"Hey DESMOND"-**

El chico giro repentinamente.

**-"No diré nada…."-**Dijo Shaun llevándose un dedo en los labios para hacer sentir más tranquilo a Desmond…El por su parte respondió con una sonrisa y siguiendo su camino, a decir verdad….al final la noche termino agradable…

_**9999999999**_

Altaïr estaba en su departamento mirando fijamente como un zombie asustado hacia la puerta, esperando que cuando Malik entrara, abalanzarse hacia él y pedir su perdón.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la llave casi metida en el cerrojo de la puerta y se puso completamente nervioso, que no fuera Malik, que no fuera Malik….

**-"Ya llegue…"-**

**-"Bebé por favor….**"-Dijo poniéndose de la forma más patética, odiaba hacer eso, pero el jamás le había puesto un dedo encima a Malik, y esta vez, tenía menos derecho de hacerlo porque la culpa de que el otro este así es de él.

**-"¿Terminaste?"-** Dijo el pelinegro mirando hacia la nada para no toparse con Altaïr de esa forma.

**-"Eh…sí…Realmente lo siento yo…perdí la noción del tiempo y-y…."-**

**-"Altaïr."-**

**-"¿Eh?"**

**-"Sólo….dame un maldito abrazo"-**

Eso realmente era confuso, sintió como los brazos de Malik rodeaban su cuello y el hundía su cabeza en su cuello…-"**Creí que me ibas a sacar el alma…."-**

**-"Oh, claro que lo hare…"-**

Altaïr se puso nervioso de nuevo y sintió como la mano de Malik de deslizo hacia su parte baja y tomo su "regalo" de una mano seductora.

**-"Y cuando termine con ello te dolerá todo el cuerpo…."-**

_**Lemon hasta el otro capítulo (?) HUEHUEHUEHEUHEUEHUEHUEHEUHEUEHEUHEUEHUEHEUHEUHEUEH UE Déjenme un Review…: c Me muestran su cariño (Seguiré mendigando comentarios…) Y más EzioLeo y ConnorLine. ._.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ya, perdón si me tarde, no estaba motivada absolutamente en nada, pero…los favoritos….YES.**

**Esta parte me recuerda a la canción "Kiss with a Fist"…Ya sabrán porque.(?)**

**Esto será algo breve. :c Lo siento.**

**: Allahdamit: VOLVIOOOOOO SDGDHFGJGHJ. **

**Sigue siendo esto un regalo para ella, tenía que cambiarle el nombre, aun así no le molestara, pero me sentía mal, pero aun así esto también es para ustedes los fans de este juego y…ya jugué Assassins creed verdad. No sé porque me había emocionado tanto para esperar una decepción en grandes proporciones…**

**No Spolearé nada, sólo les digo que…los gráficos son buenos y mejoraron mucho, pero la trama….una decepción.**

**.**

No sabían cómo ambos habían acabado en esa situación, ¿Cómo llegaron a desaparecer las ropas tan deprisa? Esas preguntas ya estaban demás, la habitación era una atmósfera llena de lujuria y placer, llena de suspiros y gemidos por parte de ambos.

Los besos de Altaïr se aventuraban a la no tan delicada piel del cuerpo ajeno, Malik se reservaba el derecho de gemir hasta el hasta, sentía los pequeños espasmo al sentir como las manos habilidosas de Altaïr recorrían su cuerpo sin ningún cuidado.

Malik se mordía el labio hasta casi hacerlo sangrar, no le gustaba gemir casi nunca…el siempre creía que eso lastimaría a Altaïr…pero eso lo hacía un poco más agresivo.

**-"Vamos Malik…"-** Dijo el castaño quitándose el irritante atuendo que traía dejando al descubierto su torso bien definido **–"Hazme sentir que esto te agrada…"-**

El chico no dijo nada, suelto un suspiro y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de su amante profundizando un beso exquisito, sus lenguas danzaban en la lujuria, ambos ya casi podían sentir las palabras del otro sin necesidad del habla, hasta que por falta de aire ambos se vieron en la necesidad de separarse dejando un hilo de saliva que unía sus labios.

Altaïr deseaba un poco de ese culo, después de todo este tiempo, Malik también necesitaba algo de placer, era algo que se vuelve adictivo si ya vives con ellos.

El castaño se deshizo de las ropas de su amante como si se tratara como un regalo, un regalo con un horrible envoltorio y sin cuidado tomo a Malik de la cintura sentándolo sobre el para una posición mucho más placentera y cómoda.

**-"..Quiero que sepas que esto no va a cambiar nada**"- Dijo Malik con un leve sonrojo, se veía tan tierno, como uno de esos hombres de carnaval, parecía casi mentira ese acto. Altaïr solo hizo una mueca y volvió a devorar esos carnosos labios que tanto anhelaba.

Ya estaba sintiendo ese bulto en su pantalón, y no quería que esperara más y aprisiono de las muñecas a Malik sin dejar de besarlo, pronunciaba palabras incoherentes aun entre besos, pero de todos modos no era necesario saber lo que decía…Con facilidad levanto levemente las piernas del pelinegro y empezó a rozar aquel anillo muscular con ferocidad; Malik cerró los ojos fuertemente quiso pronunciar el nombre del que ahora, era e culpable de su placer y dolor , pero sintió como los dedos del mayor acallaban sus labios; conocía esos movimientos y sin pensarlo dos veces lamió lascivamente aquellos dedos cubriéndolos completamente de saliva, Altaïr estaba a punto de explotar, bueno, no el, su polla sin, tenía la necesidad de hacerlo suyo como otras veces, de hacerlo gritar y que diga su nombre como otras veces.

**-"Altaïr…"-**

Sentía lo estrecho que estaba y no dudaba el darle un poco de dolor inmediato como una leve venganza, sonrió con malicia eh empezó a dilatar aquella entrada con la fase del "mete y saca" con los dedos; Instintivamente se cubrió la boca dedicándole una de sus miradas de odia al castaño, en efecto estaba acostumbrado a ello y aun con aquella sonrisa empezó a succionar la polla de Malik, él echo la cabeza para atrás cuando sintió que era devorado poco a poco por Altaïr, se estaba dejando vencer por ello…no era malo sentirse el pasivo, pero odiaba que "jugara" antes del sexo; Malik le dio una mirada receloso a Altaïr, no le tomo atención y sintió el placer ante ese "jueguecito".

No podía sentirse más acorralado, su miembro y su culo sentían un placer inmenso, no podía aguantar más, tenía que correrse…justo cuando estaba al límite Altaïr se detuvo. **–"¿…Que haces?.."- **Dijo intentando pronunciar correctamente las palabras.

Sin más rodeos Altaïr separó esos bien formados cachetes y sin ningún cuidado entro de un solo movimiento…hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Malik sacando algunos quejidos dado a que el pelinegro le jaloneaba horriblemente de los cabellos.

**-"¡Ah-Ah! ¿¡M-maldita sea… no vez que me duele!?**- En absoluto no le dolía nada y Altaïr lo sabía por la fuerza que llevaba al sujetarse, pero el orgullo es el orgullo.

Sin duda solo le dio un beso para acallar esos falsos quejidos y acariciar su cabeza después de aquel beso con el puño, pero bueno, un beso con los nudillos es mejor que nada ¿Verdad?

Abrió con desesperación las piernas de Malik y aprisionando su cuello con una feroz mordida saco un alarido de dolor y placer a la vez, relamiéndose los labios entre cada vez a explorar esa deliciosa cavidad con su polla.

Con la poca paciencia que le quedaba a Altaïr se adentró en él, Malik lo primero que hizo fue arañar la espalda de Altaïr y mordiéndose los labios, aun con el orgullo de sobre manera, pero eso era lo de menos.

Altaïr odiaba ver esas pequeñas lágrimas, no se le daba por consolar pero se sentía mal aunque tan solo fuera placer, y empezó dando pequeñas embestidas; Malik ya no hizo nada más que ceder ante aquello, por más que lo odiara buscaba desesperadamente la boca de Altaïr.

**-"Ah…Malik aprieta más…me fascina lo estrecho que estas"- **

Altaïr enterró sus uñas en las caderas de Malik intensificando más la unión, sentía que esas paredes torturaban su pene, pero ese era el deliciosos precio del placer, tomo el miembro del cuerpo al que se arremetía y empezó a tocar esa parte sensible, los arañazos en la espalda secaron, y ahora su pecho estaba siendo atacado sin piedad; pero una vez más se abrió paso sin piedad hasta el punto límite de Malik hasta tocar aquel punto sensible que tanto ambos disfrutaban.

El goce era exquisito para ambos ¿Aun importa el orgullo? No lo sé…la verdad es difícil pensar en esas circunstancias, y es tan poco improbable como una naranja en una fábrica de relojes.

Cansado de aquella posición, Malik se inclinó poco a poco con dificultad y Altaïr sin perder el ritmo de las embestidas, hizo que el castaño se echara en la cama, ahora le tocaba ir a él arriba; Sin dudarlo dos veces se levantó solo un poco para dejarse caer nuevamente sobre la polla de Altaïr como si se tratase de una daga atravesando sus entrañas, cabalgo a Altaïr a pesar de que se le fuese la respiración.

Pronto la habitación estuvo llena de gemidos y suspiros y el ambiente se volvió pesado de repente, todo se había olvidado en esas sensaciones…hasta que finalmente ambos llegaron al orgasmo, algo espontaneo, sexo espontaneo ¿Algo raro, no? ; Altaïr lleno completamente el interior de Malik.

Ambos estaban agotados y Malik se dejó caer en el pecho de Altaïr…No pasaron muchos minutos cuando al fin ambos decidieron decir algo…pero como siempre nuestro amigo no podía ganar una pelea verbal.

**-"Eres una….basura, Altaïr"-**

**-"¿De buena o mala forma?"-**

**-"Tómalo como el peor insulto del mundo**"- Dijo el pelinegro saliendo de su agarre y quedando sentado en la cama, prendió un cigarrillo que tenía al lado de la mesa, no estaba feliz después de todo, no olvido lo de la fiesta.

**-"Aw, Vamos ¿Sigues enojado por ello?"-**

Sólo dio un gruñido y volvió a la cama, no era necesario repetir.

**-"Malik…"-**

Intento darle un abrazo pero obtuvo una mala respuesta.

**-"Vete al sofá, Altaïr"-**

**-"¿¡Que? ¡ ¡Si acabamos de tener sexo!"-**

Malik volteo –"¿**Y?, eso no cambia nada"-**

**-"Pero…"-**

**-"…Te saco a patadas."-**

**-"¡BUENO BUENO, ME LARGO!"-** ¿Qué podía ser peor? Solo tomo sus cosas y se fue totalmente cabreado y con unos enormes arañones en la espalda y pecho ignorando completamente la sonrisa oculta entre las sabanas de Malik.

_**-"Buenas noches, Altaïr…"-**_ Dijo con susurro que solo podía oír él antes de caer dormido…

_**99999999999999999**_

Aveline se encontraba a media noche en su ordenador, un Martes recién comienza, por lo menos preferiría que fue jueves, aunque tenía mucho trabajo acumulado hizo una mueca y se metió a la pequeña laptop que tenía al lado de su mesita de noche, y entro a su red social favorita, estaba totalmente aturdida con lo del Lunes, Vaya idea, hacer una fiesta el domingo, pero vaya que lo valió. **–"A ver, veamos qué hay de nuevo"-** Abrió la pantalla y se puso cómoda, quizá uno de los estados depresivos de amor de Altaïr, o comentarios morbosos de Ezio o la dita que iba de maravilla a Lucy o una de las irónicas fotos que habría subido Rebecca de la fiesta.

Dio un suspiro y abrió su cuenta, tenía demasiados amigos y la mayoría era gente conocida o que solo hablaron en un par de fiestas y jamás se volvieron a hablar, era hora de limpiarlo un poco.

**-"Oh Dios…"-¿**Has sentido que cuando también entras a esa red social se te viene el asco encima? Claro que sí, estaba aburrida y ninguno de sus miles de contactos le hablaban, si le hablaban eran de cosas estúpidas o mendigas "me gusta".

Hasta que vio a alguien interesante conectado, Ah, Connor un buen amigo, un buen hermano y compañero, era la mejor persona con la que podía contar.

.

**CONNOR KENWAY: **_**CONECTADO**__._

**Aveline: **_**¡Hey Connor!**_

**Connor:**_** Eh…hola Aveline ¿Cómo estás?**_

**Aveline**_**: Bien con un poco de resaca, Hey, Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar ¿Puedes? ¿Cierto?**_

**Connor:**_** Pero es demasiado tarde, además tengo sueño.**_

**Aveline: ¡Pero si dijiste que estarías despierto hasta tarde jugando video juegos con Ezio! D:**

**Connor:….Exacto. **

**Aveline: JAJAJAJAJA Maldita sea, te espero, cámbiate dile a Ezio que le recomiendo ir a ver a Leonardo, ha estado preguntando por él toda la mañana, pienso que harían buena pareja ¿No crees?**

**Connor: No.**

**Aveline: ¡Ese es el espíritu! Te espero ~ **

**.**

Aveline cerró su computador y lo dejo bajo la cama, tenía que ir a una pequeña reunión con Rebecca, Lucy y sus otras amigas, pero casi nunca iba por aquellos lados sola y Connor era una gran compañía a pesar de que ella se podía defender sola, además, pensó que podían vestirlo de niña y maquillarlo, se reía con ello a pesar de que "las cosas de niñas y maquillaje" no fueran lo suyo, pero ¿Qué más da? Se la pasaría bien en vez de escuchar como su tía gastaba la línea telefónica hablando tonterías y media.

Se paró y se cambió rápidamente y a juzgar por el frío que había afuera se puso una bufando que cubría su rostro y unos pantalones realmente anchos. –"**Vamos Clyde**"- Llamo a su perro **–"Iremos a dar un paseo"-**

_**9999999999999**_

**-"¿Entonces es una cita?"-** Dijo Ezio sin apartar la mirada de la enorme pantalla que reflejaba un videojuego llamado "Assassins Creed" mientras Connor estaba arreglándose lo mejor que podía.

**-"No. Somos amigos"- **Dijo arreglándose un poco el cuello del polo, de todas formas era su amiga y no iba ir como si fuese cualquier cosa.

**-"¿Y porque tan arreglado? JAJAJAJAJA"-**

**-"Pues no iré como cualquier cosa como tú cuando no te tomas una relación enserio…"**-Auch. Eso fue un golpe Bajo.

-"**Sólo era una pregunta no tenías que enojarte Conorcillo…"-**

**-"Lo siento. Pero es la verdad y además no debería decirte esto porque no mereces saberlo pero…lo hago por Aveline, ella dice que Leonardo estuvo buscándote desde la mañana."-**

**-"EPAAAAAAAAAAAA**"-Dijo Ezio dejando el mando a un lado y empujando a Connor del espejo como si fuera una fiesta de gala, no noto la mirada seria de su amigo , hasta que lo vio detrás de el con ambos brazos cruzados y una mirada de miedo. A Ezio le dio un Escalofrió **–"¿Qué****?**

-"**Sabes que**** no**** es bueno jugar**** con los**** sentimientos**** de los**** demás****….Ezio."****-**Connor sabía que Ezio jugaba con los sentimientos de las personas, y eso era realmente desagradable a pesar de que era una horrible costumbre.

**-"Oh, Vene, yo realmente quiero a Leo, es uno de mis mejores amigos, ¿Crees que realmente seria lo bastante cruel como para hacerle eso?"-**

**-"Sí"-**

**-"Pues no…"-**

Solo alzo los hombres y se dispuso a salir **–"Que quede en tu consciencia, Ezio"-**Dijo azotando la puerta dejando a un Ezio totalmente irritado; él no le iba a hacer eso a Leonardo, jamás lo haría oh ¿Sólo era uno más? Se miró en el espejo con el ceño fruncido… ¿Lo sería?...

_**99999999999999**_

Aveline se encontraba en la parada de Autobús con su pequeño amigo escuchando música mientras esperaba a Connor; estaba algo exhausta de esperar tanto así que decidió sentarse en la será y esperar, Clyde se echó en su regazo moviendo la cola de un lado a otro para y lamiendo su mano para que le hiciese cariño, Aveline acaricio su pequeña cabeza dando una media sonrisa cuando sintió que el perro levanto las orejas mirando hacia el frente y moviendo aún más la cola, se salió de su agarre **–"¡HEY CLYDE!"-**

El canino salió hacia una extraña sombra que se acercaba, por un momento Aveline sintió que era un ladrón o algo así, pero no, y su sonrisa se ensancho cuando vio aquella sorpresa –"Sabia que vendrías"- Dijo chocando puños con Connor y dándose un abrazo.

-"**Jaja…. no podía dejarte esperando…estas linda"-** Un leve sonrojo estaba en el rostro del chico, pero la morena no lo noto.

**-"¡GRACIAS! Y tú no estás nada mal, eh ¿Nos vamos?"-**

Connor volvió a fruncir el ceño por vencido le gustaba mucho Aveline pero no soportaba ser ignorado de esa forma, aunque jamás le revelo sus sentimientos, creo que ya sería muy obvio...

Solo asintió y dejo que la chica lo llevara a donde ella quisiera, se sentía feliz tan solo estar con su amiga.

**-"Hey, por cierto ¿Se lo dijiste a Ezio?"-**Dijo llevando al perro de la correa con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

**-"Me siento mal por hacerlo…"-**

-"¿**Eh? ¿Por qué?"-**

**-"Jugar con los sentimientos de las personas está mal…Ezio lo hace y le hará lo mismo a Leonardo."-**

Aveline no pudo evitar ante la inocencia de Connor.

-"¿Eh? ¿Dije algo gracioso?"- Pregunto en voz baja como si hubiera dicho algo tonto, pero sintió el brazo de la chica rodearlo la espalda y darle pequeñas palmaditas.

**-"No Conny, es solo que los mujeriegos pueden cambiar con el verdadero amor ¡Lo sabias?, Bueno…Ezio no es alguien que esté en una relación estable pero ¿Vez cómo ve a Leonardo en las clases? ¿Cómo da excusas tontas para hablarle? "-**

**-"No…lo siento, casi nunca presto atención"-**

**-"JAJAJAJAJA Mira…cuando sientas el verdadero amor, siempre estará frente a tus ojos…aunque esa persona no sepa reconocerlo…"**- Dijo sonriendo y cruzando miradas con Connor, no pudo sentir ese "tick" en el corazón, tenía las mejillas coloradas.

**-"Aveline yo…"-**

**-"¡OH MIERDA! Vamos Connor o llegaremos tarde**"- Dijo Jaloneando al pobre e infortunado amigo, pero estaba feliz después de todo, no quería perder aquella amistad, no podría cambiar eso por nada en el mundo…

_**¿Who is love? ¿Who is life? ~**_

**Hasta aquí ~ ¿Qué? Dije que abrían parejas Random Y ESTO SERIA BREVE D:**

**Y me gusta el ConnorLine, aunque también hay otras cosas.(?)**

**(I REGRET NOTHING FOR MALIK…)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dos Reviews mas y en respuesta a los comentarios, Sí, debería dejar de fumarme mi dosis diaria de Mandrágora (?) JAJAJAJAJAJAJJA En respuesta otra a tu pregunta, sí, aparecerá nuestro preciado bebé…pero aun no, claro que lo iba a meter….Vaya pregunta. **

**Ezio sufrirá mucho… Abstengo mis experiencias en lo de "te saco a patadas"….Por eso amo a Malik. **

**Aunque creo que este Ficc tratara más sobre Los "Homo-Italianos"(?) (**_**Después de todo Ezio es mi Assassins favorito…**_**)**

**Ahora me iré a jugar "Beyond Two Souls".**

**Meh,**

**Creo que falta algo de Fandom femenino en esta historia, así que…**

**_99999999999_**

Rebecca tenía ambas manos en su nuca mientras sentía como Claudia jugaba con su cabello, las demás estaban escuchando música y la verdad a ella no le interesaba esos juegos de "chicas" lo único que quería era relajarse, a pesar de que no hiciese absolutamente nada.

Lucy estaba conversando con María acerca de cosas sin sentido alguno, ya saben, cosas de chicas, sí, Rebecca jamás entendía ese fetiche y sin más sentido en fijar conversación, tomo sus audífonos y empezó a escuchar "Rammstein".

**-"Hey ¿No creen que Aveline se toma mucho tiempo?"-** Dijo al fin Claudia cortando el aburrimiento de la situación.

**-"Dijo que traería a Connor"-** Mencionó Lucy dándole un sorbo a su bebida dietética; Marina levanto los hombros, seguro creía que algo le había pasado, después de todo era ya tarde; pero después de unos segundos se escuchó el timbre.

Rebecca se puso de pie rápidamente y salió de la habitación para poder atender el timbre, Lucy y María seguían con su charla sin importarle, creo que ya habían llegado.

.

Rebecca bajaba las escaleras mientras colocaba sus audífonos alrededor de su cuello y metió su celular en su bolsillo trasero y llego hacia la entrada principal girando la perilla; levanto una ceja a juzgar de que no había nadie, -"Dios…seguro deben de ser uno de esos niños bromistas"- a estas horas seguramente jóvenes pero bueno….con gente como esa no se puede tratar siempre han existido bromistas de mala cara, y dispuesta a irse se llevó una pequeña sorpresa.

**-"¡AH!"-** Grito cayendo al suelo sobre su propio peso, **-"¡Dios mío AVELINE!"- **

Aveline estaba colgada de cabeza desde la cornisa del tejado de la casa de la familia de Claudia, era demasiado grande–"**PECCA BU"-**

La morena dio un pequeño salto y callo sobre la punta de sus pies arreglándose un poco el cabello viendo al árbol donde Connor estaba recargado y cruzado de brazos con su perro.

Solo le hizo una mueca y ayudo a Rebecca a levantarse **–"Lo siento, JAJAJAJA Me fue inevitable no darte un pequeño susto ¿Cómo estás?"-**

**-"…Bien, casi me da un infarto"- **

**-"Jajaja…Lo siento ¿Pasamos? Adivina con quien vine"-**

**-"¿Con Connor?"-**

Aveline dirigió su mirada a donde estaba su amigo y con una seña le pidió que se acercara, y el primero en ir, fue el perro, claro.

**-"¡Oh! ¡Clyde!"-** Rebecca se agacho a acariciar al pequeño perro, ignorando completamente quien venía desde el fondo.

**-"¿Entramos Connor?"-**

**-"¿Connor?"-** Rebecca levanto la vista y sonrió dándole un amistoso abrazo a su amigo, los tres entraron a la casa, ya hacia frio afuera.

**-"Eh, viniste bien arreglado ¿No ibas a estar con Ezio?"**- Pregunto Rebecca curiosa, creía que ellos iban a estar jugando video juegos y embriagándose en la casa de Connor.

**-"No. Se quedó jugando él solo, aunque creo que ir a ver a Leonardo"-**

**-"Genial, no queremos que venga y empiece a molestar"-** Dijo la chica con algo de burla.

Generalmente Connor también sabía que Ezio tenía 2 hermanos, uno mayor y otro menor, pero no eran problema dado a que Federico estaba en la ciudad de Florencia estudiando y su hermano menor estaba a su cuidado.

A demás sus padres habían salido el fin de semana y Claudia y Ezio tenían la mansión para ellos solos, pero a diferencia, Claudia era mucho más responsable que Ezio, el otro era un haragán. Por eso sus padres confiaban tanto en ella.

Menos mal solo eran 2 pisos para arriba y un enorme sótano a bajo, así que no se iban a tomar tanto trabajo como subir al departamento de Altaïr, 12 pisos de frente porque el maldito ascensor se había malogrado la semana anterior y con los ingresos que habían…parecía que jamás iban a repararlo.

Rebecca fue la primera en entrar a la habitación captando la atención de las que se encontraban a dentro, luego Aveline con su típica sonrisa y con su perro, al final Connor algo incómodo con la situación, eran muchas chicas y Lucy estaba en ropa interior, no pudo evitar sonrojarse **–"Ho-ola chicas…"-**

**-"¡Hola Connor, que linda sorpresa!"-**

Aveline lo miro de reojo aun sin quitar esa sonrisa, iba a ser una noche divertida para ellas.

Connor sabia como iba a acabar esto…Maldita sea Aveline, tenías que ser tan hermosa. Aunque no se quejaba, estar al lado de varias mujeres no era tan malo…

**-"¡QUIEREN JUGAR A "MAQUILLARNOS!"-**Propuso la morena sin quitar la mirada de Connor. Sabía perfectamente que a ella no le gustaba maquillarse…

**-"No."-**

**-"Oh Connor ~"-** Dijo María acercándose con una sonrisa de lado y con un pintalabios en su mano izquierda y polvos en la derecha.

**-"…Mierda"-**

**_9999999999999999999999_**

Seguía en el ordenador pensando en la decisión de hace unas cuantas horas, Leonardo no estaba conectado…bueno…él nunca está conectado, pero eso asimilaba que estaba concentrado en un nuevo dibujo, o estaría durmiendo el cabroncillo, trabajaba duro después de todo y el pobre siempre iba cansando a clase.

Ezio tenía un enorme dolor de cabeza y sentía que su corazón iba a explotar ¿Desde cuándo se había sentido así? Se abofeteo así mismo, creo que ya era hora de volver a casa o el padre de Connor lo sacaría a patadas…Apago la computadora y salió por la ventana ya que escucho los pasos de su padre casi por las escaleras, había un árbol que podría ayudarle a bajar por ese lugar, se puso la capucha, hacia demasiado frio a fuera también.

Estaba mal de la cabeza.

Había frio.

Claudia posiblemente estaría dormida y no le abriría.

**-"Merda…Ahora ni siquiera han encendido los faroles de las calles"-** y lo peor de todo era que necesitaba un lugar donde pasar la noche, y eso era lo que más lo incomodaba, la casa de Leonardo era la más cercana a la de Connor; tiritada de frio y no quería buscarse problemas en ese momento….

La luna era la única compañía que tenía y que le podía iluminar el camino tan solo lo necesario para que viera donde pisar, se maldijo así mismo por muchas veces, era el único desafortunado; Connor estaba con Aveline, Malik y Altaïr probablemente ya habían tenido sexo, Desmond y Shaun seguro en un bar de prostitutas y Lucy y Rebecca en la "noche de chicas".

**-"Mf…"-** Seguía haciendo esos ruidos raros que supuestos eran quejas **–"Me muero de frío…"- **Lo único que tenía que hacer era resignarse e ir a la casa de su amigo y como un tonto y patético indigente pedirle alojo siendo él con mucho dinero y vida lujosa. Aunque ese no fuese el problema…

Corrió rápidamente sin perder el requilibrio saltando y esquivando lo que la oscuridad le ofrecía como obstáculos, llego a divisar la casa de su amigo entre los decentes callejones que se encontraban ahí, la ventana de Leonardo estaba abierta y las luces encendidas, síp, era una buena oportunidad y trepo lo más rápido y silencio que pudo, hasta llegar a tener un buena ángulo y salir. Una vez dentro no evito sonreír que Leonardo no capto su presencia y que dibujaba sobre un hermoso lienzo, Leonardo era el único Zurdo de la clase de arte y era un muy buen dibujante a pesar de que era algo reservado, pero era muy amable. –"¿Leo?"-

El rubio casi se tumba en sus propias piernas al escuchar ello, y tenía una mano en su pecho con una mirada totalmente nerviosa **–"¡MIO DIO EZIO!…No hagas eso ¡Me asustaste!-**

**-"Jajaja Mi dispiace, solo pasaba por aquí y me fue buena idea venir a verte…"**- Era un mal mentiroso, Leonardo lo sabía bien.

**-"¿Y a estas horas de la noche?"-** Dijo el pintor cruzándose de brazos y mirar con una sonrisa de ironía a Ezio.

**-"Sí…"-**

**-"Ezio…"-**

**-"Ya. No tengo donde quedarme porque mi hermana está durmiendo y no me va a abrir y tu casa es la más cercana"-**

Leonardo borro un poco su sonrisa y bajo los ojos –"**Oh…Solo por eso…Bien, puedes quedarte"-** Su voz había perdido la alegría de antes, Ezio siempre lo buscaba casa vez que necesitaba algo, incluso llego a pensar que solo Ezio lo estaba usando. Y como Ezio era bien idiota, jamás entendía eso, y con total confianza se despojó de la horrible capucha que le incomodaba y se sentó en un pequeño sofá muy cómodo.

Leonardo continuo con su pintura pero a no con la misma intensidad de antes, Ezio coloco ambas manos en la cabeza contemplando como Leonardo dibujaba, no estaba cansando del todo, y eso era realmente aburrido, y veía otras hojas acumuladas en su escritorio, el lugar estaba muy desordenado, y pensándolo mejor, miro de nuevo a Leonardo, pensó que necesitaba descansar un poco –"Hey Leo"-

**-"¿Hmmm?"-** Dijo sin quitar sus ojos de la pintura.

**-"¿Quieres ver una película?"-**

**-"..Eh, no puedo, tengo que terminar esto, Ezio"-**

Ezio bufo –"¿Tienes que vender eso acaso?"-

**-"De echo…Sí"**- Dijo dejando de pintar y mirar a Ezio con algo de Re-Celo –"**Te lo había dicho antes…."-**

¿Ahora de que estaba hablando? Él jamás le había comentado nada acerca de ello **–"¿Eh? Jamás me dijiste nada bobo JAJAJAJA"-**

**-"Ezio te lo dije ayer…en la biblioteca, ¿Me estabas escuchando?"-**

Se quedó en silencio eh intento recordar aquello.

**Flash+Back: **

**Ezio estaba al lado de una hermosa chica haciéndole ojitos en la biblioteca mientras Leonardo estaba a su lado totalmente incomodo en la situación.**

**-"Ezio, no es por quitarte el entretenimiento pero…voy a abrir un lugar donde pueda exhibir mis dibujos ¿No te parece genial?"-**

**-"Claro, es genial…"- Dijo acariciando las mejillas del chica.**

**Fin del recuerdo:**

**-"Eh…¿No?"-**

**-"Ezio te lo dije, estabas con esa chica y no me escuchabas"- ** Leonardo había dejado los pinceles de lado para encarar a Ezio, lo sabía perfectamente, él jamás lo escuchaba**…-"Nunca me escuchas…"-**

Mierda. Esta vez parecía que iba a deprimirse y Ezio odiaba lidiar con ello, pero se sintió mal, esta vez realmente se sintió la peor basura del mundo **-"Leo…yo…"-**

**-"No. Ya olvídalo, lo siento por ponerme así…"-** Se disculpó de todas formas haciendo sentir peor a Ezio, cubrió su pintura y guardo sus pinceles **–"…Voy a darme un baño "-** Dijo saliendo de la habitación y tomando la toalla que se encontraba en un viejo perchero.

**_i hate feeling like this  
im so tired of trying to fight this  
im asleep and all i dream of  
is waking to you _**

**-"… ¡MERDA!"-** Le dio una patada a la pared sin pensar en que al final se dio un fuerte golpe en el pie e intentando calmar el dolor se quedó saltando en un solo pie como un idiota. Tenía que hacer algo…después de todo…él sentía una fuerte atracción por Leonardo a pesar de que no se lo demostrara y de una forma u otra tenía que dejar de ser así.

No dudo por un segundo buscar entre todos los papeles y cama la computadora de su amigo, tenía que dejar de ser un idiota pero… ¿Cómo? Vivió toda su vida así, sin que nadie le corrija y creía que no iba a cambiar por nada ni por nadie pero…esto era totalmente diferente. No solo quería a Leonardo, lo amaba, pero aun no lograba despertar de ello…

**_Tell me that you will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize  
_****_I'm slowly losing you _**

.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas, se tomaba su tiempo para darse un baño. Leonardo salió de la ducha aun sin mostrar esa sonrisa que le caracterizaba tanto, se había cambiado en el baño con una ropa suelta, estaba dispuesto a irse a dormir y esperar a que Ezio se vaya en la mañana….Entro a su habitación con un total desconcierto al ver que no había nadie, quizá se fue por la pequeña discusión que tuvieron, solo dio un suspiro y fue directo a su cama ya queriendo cerrar los ojos de una maldita vez.

Se recostó bocabajo mientras sus cabellos le cubrían el rostro…tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, pero no iba a complacer a su mala suerte e intento quedarse dormido…

**_comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_**

**-"¿Leo?"-**

El rubio abrió los ojos como platos sintiendo a alguien a su lado, intento darse la vuelta pero involuntariamente se giró para encontrarse con los ojos de Ezio, estaba sobre él **–"¡EZIO!"-** De nuevo un pequeño susto.

**-"Lo siento… ¿Vemos una película o aun tienes sueño?"-** Hablo completamente fresco olvidando completamente la situación anterior, eso lo hizo enojar un poco.

**-"No…"-**

**-"Genial"-** Saco la Laptop que estaba lista para ver una película de terror que Ezio había programado. **–"¿Has visto masacre en Texas?"-**

**-"No me gusta el horror "-** Leo no era de esas personas que era un gran fan del terror, pero a Ezio vaya que le gustaba ese género.

**-"Tranquilo, yo estoy aquí para protegerte**" Dijo burlándose del rubio, Leo lo miro de lado con el ceño fruncido, pero aun así no le importo y dijo que pusiera la película, no quería quedar como un cobarde.

La película había empezado y Leonardo estaba con Ezio en la cama, se sentía con el remordimiento aun…no quería ver la película… tenía ese…ese nudo en la garganta.

**_I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'Les I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel_**

Auditore si pudo notarlo esta vez….pero no quiso hablar e hizo como si nada…

**-"Ezio…"-**

**-"¿Eh?"-**

**-"Lo siento…"-**

Oh no, de nuevo ese tema **–"Olvídalo…el idiota aquí fui yo, lo siento Leonardo, te prometo que jamás volveré a ignorarte en la vida ¿Sí?"**- A pesar de que Leonardo era mayor que él, digamos que era más…delicado por así decirlo.

Sus ojos celestes se encontraron con sus oscuros ojos, no podía evitar sentirse mal, estaban vidriosos después de todo; cada vez estaba más cerca de él, vio como Leonardo bajaba la mirada, no pudo evitar estar presionado con esa expresión…

Ezio tomo el rostro de Leonardo e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos una vez más.

**_Waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream _**

**_'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel…._**

Leonardo se acercó un poco más a Ezio juntando sus labios con los de él con mucha ansiedad…mientras una lágrima caía alrededor de su mejilla.

**_Waking up to you never felt so real _**

**_-"Ti amo Ezio…"-_**

**Y FIN, POR AHORA, Sí, me salió bien gay pero ¿Qué esperaban? JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Hasta la próxima semana. Sdfsgdfg (Tengo mi trama no me juzguen…)**

**Song: watch?v=diNoKaDZbmk**


	6. Chapter 6

**Termine AC4…MY FEELS…ITS HURTS…MARY I LOVE YOU 5EVER…Ahora Shippeo el EdwardxMary (No Spolearé nada) Aunque me di cuenta que el maldito si sufrió,:C**

**Pero les recomiendo una cosa a los que siguen jugando el juego (Esperen hasta el final de los créditos y se llevaran sorpresas y vale mucho la pena…) **

**Otra cosa, Perdón x,D**

**Por no seguir esto, es que tuve unos días demasiado ocupados y mucha tarea y…una pequeña operación, pero me siento mejor, ahora, les continuo esto (No, no habrá Lemon en este capítulo, Aunque no prometo deslizar mi mano (? (Aparte creo que me eh desviado mucho de la trama…así que pondré algo más "creed" que próximo veré)**

**…**

**Aquí quedo la caga.**

**_99999999999999_**

**-"Ti amo Ezio…"-**

**-"Y Yo a Ti…"-** Volvió a juntar sus labios con los del rubio olvidándose por completo de la película como Leonardo, aprisiono al chico de las muñecas posicionándose sobre él, como si se tratara de una presa que no dejaría ir, como si se tratara de una víctima en las manos de un asesino.

**-"Ezio…"-** Leonardo siseó un poco cuando sintió que Ezio estaba devorando su cuello , Auditore amaba escuchar esa fina y delicada voz, sabia perfectamente que lo estaba intentando por primera vez con un hombre, y no le importaba en absoluto ; el castaño se colocó entre las piernas del mayor sin dejar de besar su cuello hasta subir a sus labios. Aunque sentía que se le escapaba algo, él mismo se inquietaba con cada paso que daba para hacer a ese exquisito pintor suyo…pero **–"¡AH!"-**Dio un salto alejándose de Leonardo; el rubio levanto una ceja, tenía la camisa casa abierta y había calor en el ambiente y no solo eso…

**-"¿Ezio?... ¿Estás bien?"-** Dijo ha cercándose al castaño intentando tocar su rostro pero Ezio retrocedió con el ceño fruncido en el suelo.

**-"T-Tengo que irme."-** Con mera rapidez se arregló la ropa y tomo su chaqueta con todas la intenciones de irse, pero siempre tenía que girar para atrás…siempre; vio la mirada de tristeza de Leonardo, no puedo evitar sentirse la peor persona del mundo, quería decirle el "Por qué" pero no lo iba a comprender **–"Leo…no eres tú…soy yo…lo siento, nos vemos mañana"-**

Ezio salió corriendo de la habitación a pesar de que fuese tarde y a esas horas de la noche tendría que ir a buscarse un hotel de mala muerte para poder pasar la noche por razones que seguramente…Ni él mismo sabe.

Leonardo se dejó caer en la cama con una pesadez en el pecho enrome, no tenía idea ¿Quizá hiso algo que a Ezio le enojara? ¿No es de su agrado? ¿Ezio se dio cuenta de que no es gay? **(N/A: Lol… IDK)** Muchas preguntas de todas formas, quizá él solo quería un momento de diversión…Miro su celular y vio la hora que era –"**Son las 3:35AM…"-** suspiro y lo dejo a un lado sin siquiera haber dedicado que llevara mañana **–"Sí, todo lo que haces es agarrar…"-**

**_9999999999_**

La mañana en la escuela había transcurrido normal y como de costumbre Altaïr estaba en la oficina del director con Desmond y Connor por alguna de sus patéticas bromas. Malik estaba revisando sus notas para la clase de ciencias, desde hace mucho que tenía una clase tranquila…bueno, tan solo para él estar sin Altaïr mas de 6 horas era un regalo divino, siempre se atrasaba por evitar sus piropos o sus bufidos de niño de 3 años de _"Maaaaaliiiik ¿Por qué no me haces caso?" "MAAAALIK, TE AMOOO"_….Al pelinegro le dio un escalofrió, amaba a su tonto, pero era demasiado irritante ¿Qué le vio? , bueno; Malik vio su reloj y ya era hora de ir a la clase que le correspondía.

.

El salón de clase seguía sin su tutor y todos seguían haciendo lo que les venía en gana, Malik entro con ningún interés de conversación y se sentó en su mesa, recostándose sobre su carpeta, todos sabían que siempre estaba de mal humor y era mejor no irritarlo; Aveline conversando con Rebecca, María arreglándole las trenzas a Claudia y Lucy intentado mantener el orden como presidenta del aula, pero como siempre fracasaba y Shaun…bueno él estaba hablando por celular con su madre. Todo era normal e irritante…aunque Leonardo salía saludarlo cada vez que se sentaba a su lado, giro encontrándose con el rubio con ambos brazos sobre su carpeta y con la cabeza agachada, solía tener el día más tranquilo con alguien calmado. **–"¿Leo?"-** Toco el hombro del chico y este se levantó poco a poco como los cabellos largos y rubios le tapaban la vista. **–"¿Estas bien?"-** pregunto serio.

**-…Oh, hola Malik, buenos días,** **Sí"**- Leonardo se acomodó los cabellos con un pequeño broche que traía, tenía los ojos rojos **–"¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?"-** intento mostrar un forzada sonrisa acomodando también sus papeles que estaban revoloteados de un lado a otro.

**-"…No…pero ¿Por qué estabas llorando?"- **Dijo mirando su cuaderno con algunos apuntes intentando verse lo más desinteresado posible, pero le preocupaba su amigo.

El rubio se limpió un poco los ojos y suspiro **–"No es nada, problemas absurdos, no te preocupes "-**

**-"Oí que Ezio fue a tu casa anoche ¿Te hizo algo?"-**

¿Cómo demonios sabia eso?**-"…¿Cómo lo…"-**

**-"Desmond vive frente a tu casa ¿No lo sabias? Se acaba de mudar la semana pasada con su padre y bueno…lo vio correr hacia tu ventana y eso… ¿Es cierto?"-**

Estaba mudo, ni podía ganarle a su sentido de confianza y mucho menos de "intuición" y bueno, Desmond podía ser un idiota, molestoso e irritante, pero nunca un actor porno…esperen, ¿Qué?...bueno, él no era de mentir. **–"Sí…Él fue a mi casa a noche pero…"-**

**-"¿FOLLARON?"-** Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando notaron que Aveline estaba detrás de ellos aparentemente escuchando toda la conversación.

**-"Por Dios esto es privado Aveline"**- Malik estaba con la mano en el pecho mientras reprochaba a la morena.

**-"¿Qué? Leo, tu bueno "amigo" dijo que también los vio y que tiraron"-**

El rubio estaba sonsacado ¿Buen "amigo"? Oh**…-"Ese…"-** Se puso de pie realmente enojado por ello y fue directo a la zona "Beta" de estudiantes, donde habían más grandes y desarrollados alumnos; todos los que estaban ahí se reían con casa paso que él daba, no le importaba, pero estaba furioso con él y sabía perfectamente donde encontrarlo.

**-"! Césare ¡"-** Leonardo estaba en la puerta de la Alfa uno beta donde se encontraba uno de los tipos más adinerados de la escuela.

Un joven con cabellos ni tan largos ni tan cortos como los de Leonardo un poco mayor que él y sin afeitarse, estaba sobre el pupitre del profesar rodeado de otros irritantes compañeros, Roberto de Sablé.

**-"****_VEDERE CHE TI PIACE_**** LEONARDO"-** Dijo con su voz arrogante de siempre dirigiéndose a él con una mirada de soberbia y superioridad **–"¿Qué trae tus harapos a este lugar**?"- se acercó a él rodeando su brazo alrededor de su cuello aun con esa sonrisa.

**-"YO…Yo…viene a preguntarte por algo que dijiste…ya sabes…"-** No pudo evitar intimidarse un poco, todos los cotilleos y miradas los ponían nervioso.

**-"¡Oh! Cierto ¿Cómo pudiste acostarte con ese ****_Stronzo _****de Auditore?"- **Dijo soltándolo de golpe y fingiendo dramatismo en su voz –"**Te merecías algo mejor"-**

**-"Basta…yo no me eh acostado con él y…no pienso hacerlo jamás, te pido que dejes de divulgar esas cosas sobre mí"-**

Se escuchó la risa de ese molesto tipo a veces sus amigos se preguntaban ¿Cómo es que Leonardo podía ser amigo de un tipo tan malo, manipulador y desgraciado como aquél hombre? Bueno…son cosas que solo él sabía. **–"Como tú digas ****_Amico_****, solo estaba jugando contigo, no creo que seas tan "fácil" para caer en su telaraña. "-**

Se encogió de hombros cuando recordó la noche anterior….casi cae en su juego pero ¿Entonces él te amo era mentira?...no puedo evitar deprimirse más, sin decir ninguna otra palabra abandonó ese lugar con algunas lágrimas en sus bellos ojos celestes, después de todo… ¿Ya que importaba si lo veían llorar?...

**_99999999_**

**-"Todo es tu culpa pedazo de idiota"-**

Altaïr, Desmond y Connor ya habían salido de la dirección con sus últimas advertencias, esta vez se habían pasado en poner fotos de mujeres desnudas en la clase de diapositivas de un pobre chico y trastornar la foto de un profesor también. De todas formas los tres salían riéndose después de una larga noche de invierno , Connor seguía "Traumatizado" por lo que Aveline le había hecho pasar, no paraba de repetir que es la primera vez que usaba ropa interior de mujer…Eso les daba mucho que pensar y reírse. –"**Hey ¿Escucharon la última? "-** Dijo Desmond sin dejar de reírse de sus estupideces.

**-"Jaja ¿No? ¿Qué paso?"-** Dijo Altaïr mirando a Desmond con interés.

**-"…Se te soltó la boca…"-** Dijo Connor con algo de enojo mirando a Desmond, esa "ultima" era culpa de él.

**-"Oh, vamos, les fue bien, además Ezio consiguió lo que quería "-**

Altaïr seguía sin entender –"**Sigo aquí, ¿Qué paso?"-**

**-"Oh pues…"**- Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando vio a Ezio venir desde el fondo del pasillo totalmente encabronado, y sé que no iba a ser bueno.

**-"…Fuck…digo mierda, debo irme, adiós** "- Salió corriendo lo más rápido posible.

Altaïr estaba confundido, Connor iba a decir algo cuando Ezio les paso por en medio tras de Desmond. Tenían una reacción realmente épica, Altaïr no tenía idea de lo que había o estaba pasando y se sintió estúpido a ser el único idiota no enterado, y miro a Connor que se encontraba en la misma situación.

**-"Eh…Connor… ¿Puedo saber qué carajo está pasando?**

El trigueño se llevó la palma en el rostro –"**Desmond dijo que Ezio se acostó con Leonardo lo cual no es verdad y ahora todos hablan de ello como si fuera verdad. Esta mal…"-**

**-"JAJAJAJAJAJJAJA, OH DIOS MIO ¿DE VERDAD LO HIZO? EZIO LE VA A ROMPER L….Oh…"- **

Connor estaba cruzado de brazos frente a él sin ninguna expresión de que eso fuera gracioso.

**-"Bueno…LO siento, estuvo mal…creí que con él iba a ser diferente, pero bueno, mejor vamos a clase, que Desmond se las arregle solas por boca suelta"-**

.

Desmond corría empujando a cualquier que se le cruzara en el camino pero…no bruscamente como lo hacía el Italiano, estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, hasta que Desmond retrocedió hacia el lado Derecho al momento en que Ezio chocara contra la puerta del baño de mujeres y en su caída , quedando dentro de él.

**-"AHHH UN HOMBRE…."-**

**-"Señoritas…"- **Se paró y salió corriendo del lugar detrás de esa bastardillo **–"VEN ACA GILIPOLLAS"-**

**-"LO LAMENTO, CREI QUE TE IBA A ALEGRAR QUE TODOS LO SUPIERAN"**- Grito Desmond sin dejar de correr.

**-"OH, MAS LO VAS A LAMENTAR"-**

Sin ver donde el chico corría se resbalo en el piso mojado y de paso Ezio, ambos resbalaron cayendo uno sobre el otro. Desmond sobre la espalda de Ezio y Ezio con la cara en el suelo**.-"Desmond…"-**

**-"Eh… ¿Lo siento?"-**

Ezio saco unos guantes de su bolsillo.

**-"NONONONONO, EN LA CARA NO, AH."-**

**.**

**-"Estoy decepcionado de ustedes dos…bueno no es la primera vez que se los digo, y Desmond es la segunda vez que estas en dirección y te golpean…y Ezio, es la 5 vez en el año que le pegas a Desmond en el mismo lugar…en el ojo."-** Hablaba el director a los dos chicos, Ezio seguía encabronado y Desmond tenía un hielo en el ojo por el golpe que le había proporcionado su amigo.

**-"ESTE ES EL ****_STRONZO_**** QUE LO OCASIONO, NO YO "-** Grito Ezio sin total falta de arrepentimiento a pesar de que se tratara de su superior. Desmond seguía en silencio y con las mejillas un poco coloradas por la vergüenza, se había pasado esta vez.

**-"Ah…Joven Auditore cálmese, seguro fue un error, y yo no soy nadie para preguntarles, pero sea lo que sea, arréglenlo de otra forma que no sean los golpes…y Desmond, sea lo que sea que hayas echo, discúlpate. "-**

**-"Lo eh echo, pero ya sabe cómo es Ezio ~"-**A pesar de la situación, Desmond seguía burlándose de Auditore enojándolo cada vez más, Ezio tenía unas ganas inmensas de golpearlo, no solo había ocasionado que Leonardo no le hablara jamás, si no que toda la escuela sepa que es Bisexual…y la única razón por la que no se acostó con Leonardo es porque…No quería que él fuera uno más del montón.

**.**

Después de una larga charla, ambos salieron de la dirección, ambos en silencio, Ezio ni siquiera quería verle la cara de Desmond, si la volvía a ver era solo para rompérsela, pero ya había tenido suficientes problemas y no quería más.

**-"Entonces…"-** Desmond intento cortar la tensión, después de todo la culpa había sido de él y no de Ezio.

**-"¿Qué?"-**

**-"Se sinceró…por qué…"-** Desmond seguía provocando a Ezio, quería una respuesta, Ezio era del tipo que a la primera cita lograba conseguir el sexo gratis, y creí que iba a ser lo mismo con Leonardo **–"¿Por qué no lo hicieron?"-**

**-"Pff, que te importa "-**

El idiota seguía con su misma sonrisa y empezó a golpear el hombre de Ezio con su codo**…-"Ezzy…"-**

**-"QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI"-**

**-"YA YA YA, NO TE EMPUTES… Pero…Es enserio, tú no eres así"-**

Ezio suspiro dándose ya por descubierto, ya ni podía confiar ni en Desmond, pero era bueno desahogarse –"**_Noqueriaquefueraunomasdelmonton…"-_** Lo dijo tan rápido y tan bajo que no se entendió nada.

**-"¿Disculpa cómo? "**

**-"QUE NO QUERIA QUE FUERA UNO MAS DEL MONTON, GILLIPOLLAS"-**

Desmond lo tomo serio y lo vio de Reojo con una sonrisa de lado.

**-"Y SI SE TE OCURRE DECIR ALGO TE MATO"-**

**-"Bien…no te preocupes…tu secreto está a salvo."-**

**-"Por el bien de ambos, espero que sí"-**

Cada uno se fue directo a su clase, y Desmond sabía que le iban a preguntar por su ojo, y él estaba lo suficientemente cansado para dar explicaciones. Y sin más entro a su clase para ver como todas las miradas se centraban en él, al parecer el profesar no había venido y lo único que quería era que se acabara esta hora e irse a su cama a dormir. Decidió irse temprano y dejar esto atrás, fue a su sitio donde recogió su mochila.

**-"¿Vas a algún lado Miles?"-**

Shaun estaba a su lado fumando un cigarrillo mientras tenía su laptop prendida, ese tipo no dejaba a la pobre maquina descansar.

**-"Eh…si, hoy me iré temprano…estoy cansado**"- Menos mal no había notado lo de su ojo.

**-"¿Qué te paso en el ojo?"-** Carajo.

**-"Nada…llegando a casa me pondré un hielo e iré a dormir…"-**

**-"¿Quieres que te acompañe?"-** Desmond se sorprendió ante la extraña pregunta, Shaun jamás le había pedido eso, pero bueno.

**-"Claro"-**

**_Me canse, Lemon hasta el otro capítulo, ahora, me iré a memer (Dormir). 3 _**


	7. Chapter 7

**No diré mentiras, simplemente como que casi nadie lo lee, dije "Me daré un tiempo" no importa, igual amo escribir esta "garbage" ****3**

**Jelly Chely…**

**PD: El Lemon tendrá que esperar un poco más Dx**

**Lo siento…estoy algo abrumada, pero ahora con la salida de clases, creo que me siento más tranquila para actualizar. Como Ezio es de Italia, Connor de América y Altaïr de Siria…no sabía en dónde ubicarlos…así que…viven en…en un universo paralelo (Plz imaginen)**

**Mod: Sufriendo…**

**Escuchando: Dig**

**Jugando: Metal Gear Solid 2**

…**.**

La clase había transcurrido de lo más normal, y Malik no tenía nada que hacer dado a que, como dicho antes, el profesor no estaba en condiciones, lo único para lo que había ido era su supuesta "reunión" de último año, y bueno… ¿Qué podía esperar? Y por sobre todo, disfrutaba de las melodiosas y estúpidas conversaciones de quienes más odiaba, por ejemplo, María hablando de su "perfecta" relación con Roberto; vaya gilipollas. Todo estaba en calma…hasta que…

**-"SE QUEMA LA ESCUELA DESGRACIADOS"-** No faltaba Altaïr…NO FALTABA ESE IDOTA, Mientras todos salían corriendo Malik se palmeo el rostro ¿Por qué era su novio? En primer lugar a toda su miserable vida…Era el último en salir con el ceño fruncido…bueno…al menos se había perdido de las insoportable tres horas de la clase.

**-"Hey, bebé ¿Qué hay de cenar hoy?"-** Dijo el castaño rodeando a Malik con su brazo en el cuello dándole un beso en la cabeza; el otro solo gruño sin ningún intento de quitarse a su pesado novio de encima…es enserio ¿Cómo paso esto?

**-"Dime… ¿De verdad se incendia la escuela, Altaïr idiota?"-**

**-"…Nah, solo quería que saliéramos antes, quiero pasar el resto del día contigo** "- Su rostro formo una media sonrisa con un leve sonrojo, estaban caminando sin rumbo alguno y Malik solo se disponía a escuchar…o mejor dicho, se conformaba a escuchar las travesías y estupideces de Altaïr, no tenía después de todo nada que hacer en el día, y creo que tenía un buen merecido descanso.

**-"Bueno…yo…"-** Dijo quitando el brazo del castaño de su cuello con delicadeza **–"…Me gustaría ir a…"-**

**-"¡¿Si?! ¡¿Dónde?¡"-** Musito Altaïr con intensión de molestar a Malik, prendiendo un cigarro y llevándoselo a los labios con total pesadez.

**-"…No es que me interese, ni nada por el estilo…es solo para pasar el tiempo."-**

**-"Habla de una vez Malik"- **

**-"…Pfff…Cállate, bueno, me gustaría ir a la feria que vino, solo para pasar el tiempo ¿No?"-** Malik hundió su mentón dentro de la bufanda que traía, hacia un poco de frio y el aliento al hablar tomaba una forma de nube de humo pequeña.

Altaïr solo asintió con la cabeza, tomo la mano del chico, se puso su capucha para cubrirse del frio, y ambos salieron directo a la feria, Altaïr también sabía que podía haberle sugerido ir a la biblioteca o a lugares aburridos como ellos, pero creo que noto que le estaba dando gusto por sacarlo de ese lugar o, por lo menos eso creía él, pero no le importo en absoluto, solo estaba feliz de tomarle la mano y salir como cualquier jodida pareja normal.

El clima era un poco oscuro y el cielo estaba nublado, no sabían si era de día o de tarde.

Todo era tranquilo para la pareja…bueno casi…Se encontraron con una sorpresa.

**-"Hey…"-** Dijo Altaïr **–"¿Ese no es Federico el hermano de Ezio?"-** Dijo señalando a un hombre que estaba parado en la esquina, estaba de medio perfil, tenía casi el mismo que Ezio…y no perdieron de cuenta que estaba de la mano de una ¿Chica?...bueno estaba de la mano de un persona, pero no podían distinguirlo bien, dado a que un poste de Luz tapaba esa silueta.

-"**No lo sé y NO me interesa "- **

**-"Vamos Malik, ¿Ezio sabrá que él está aquí?"-**

**-"Por última vez…no voy a…AHHH"-** Altaïr con su fuerza jalo a Malik de un tirón ocultándose detrás de un muro que conducía a un callejón.

**-"OH DIOS MIO, ESTO ES ESTUPIDO"- **

**-"Shhh…Cállate nos van a o….ir…"- **

Sí, era Federico y…los estaba viendo desde la esquina con cara de asustado… ¿Qué hacia el aquí? ¿No estaba en Italia viendo sus estudios?

**-"¿Altaïr? ¿Eres tú?"-** Dijo acercándose dejando a su "pareja" o "compañero" a un lado acercándose a quienes lo espiaban.

**-"Adiós"-** Dijo Malik alejándose y dejando a Altaïr que lidie solo con su problema.

**-"FEDERICO ¿Cuándo volviste? Ignóralo a él, es un gruñón** "- Dijo saludando al chico con un abrazo de palma de brazos.

**-"Oh, llegue recién, me dirigía a casa ¿Tú cómo has estado? ¿Cómo está mi hermanito?"**

**-"Probablemente llorando por falta de sexo."-**

…

Hubo un silencio incomodo **–"¿...Perché?"**

**-"Larga historia, y… ¿Quién es la dama?"-**

Federico hizo una mueca de no comprender –"¿**Dama? ¿Qué dama?"-**

**-"No te hagas…la belleza con la que estabas agarrado de la mano"-** Altaïr no había visto quien era esa "persona" pero suponía que era una hermosa mujer ¿No?

**-"Oh, JAJAJAJA Merda, no, no, te confundes, no es mi novia.**

**-"Ah, ¿Entonces?"-**

**-"Novio"**

-"…."- Altaïr se quedó estúpido –"…**Lo siento…no te escuche ¿Qué?"-**

Federico hizo un gesto con la mano hacia el chico que estaba oculto en las sombras de brazos cruzados recargado en una pared, no podía distinguir ni qué tipo de ropa usaba… pero logro distinguir como hizo un "No" con la cabeza.

**-"Altaïr, mueve el culo, me muero de frio** "- Malik se estaba empezando a impacientar y no le iba a ir bien si es que él se enojaba.

**-"Oh…bueno, fue una agradable sorpresa…tuya y de tu…novio, ¿Cervezas luego?"-**

**-"Claro que sí."- **

Se despidieron como se saludaron y cada uno se fue a lo suyo.

Malik miro de re ojo mientras se alejaba con Altaïr como el chico de atrás le regañaba a Federico con ferocidad…incluso peor que él con el castaño. –"¿Quién era el de todas formas?"-

**-"Ni idea… ¿Nos vamos?"-**

**-"Le…"-**

_**9999999999999**_

**-"¡Pezzo di idiota¡" –** Se escucharon esos insultos y gritos por toda la cuadra, o casi toda el área , como Vieri escupía veneno con su propia lengua a Federico y estaba rojo de la ira **–"¿Cómo se te ocurre ser amigo de esos…IMBECILES?"-**

Federico tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo…no mostraba ninguna respuesta de que estuviera escuchando, eso hizo enojar más al pelinegro, e hizo un chasquido con los dedos en su rostro que lo despertó.

**-"¿Ah? ¿Si amore?"-**

**-"Amore…NADA DE AMORE ¿Me estas escuchando?...Ag..."-** el Pazzi se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda de Federico –"…**Ya no me prestas atención**…"- Fingió una voz quebrada, era sin duda un maestro de la actuación.

Federico se sintió mal al instante y abrazo a Vieri dándole un beso en la frente sin total vergüenza **–"No es eso…es que son viejos amigos…tu eres más importante que todo ello…"**

**-"Hmmm…"**- Le correspondió el abrazo a Federico ocultando una falsa sonrisa de inocencia **–"¿Más que a tu…dignidad con tu hermano?"-**

**-"…Ambos…"-**

Apretó los dientes de la rabia que tenía hacia Ezio, el jamás había aceptado su relación con su hermano…se odiaban tanto que cuando se miraban era lo mismo decir que la segunda guerra mundial fue un pequeño desacuerdo nada más. Vieri hundido en sus pensamientos no noto que Federico lo había acorralado en una esquina y ya estaba que se iba de la mano al hombro.

**-"HEY, HEY, QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES"- **Dijo apartándose rápidamente con las mejillas de color rojo…digamos que él solo estaba con Federico por un plan que su padre había organizado…Si los Pazzi lograban unirse con los Auditore, la mayor parte del dinero seria para ellos.

**-"¿Qué?... ¿No somos pareja?"-**

**-"Eh…Sí…pero…estamos en la calle**"- Pero era poco convincente.

-"…**Pero no hay nad…"-**

**-"¿****NOS VAMOS? TENGO FRIO"-** Se alejó de él con pasos rápidos en la caminata, tenía muchos escalofríos y tics debes en cuando, y ya habían tenido sexo…y lo soportaba, Federico era atractivo sí…pero no para su gusto, y recuerda la disputa con Ezio, lo defendió a su hermano y no a él.

Federico suspiro y le siguió el ritmo…iba a ser un día largo.

_**99999999**_

Ya habían llegado a la feria y todo estaba iluminado de luces y como siempre de gente, ya se había hecho de noche rápido, a juzgar por el frio y en el continente en que Vivian era muy típico que cayera un poco de nieve.

Malik se acercó a un puesto de libros, por lo menos había algo que le interesaba mientras Altaïr dirigió su atención en…algo culto, algo hermoso, algo con clase…porno.

Había en tanto que elegir y era demasiado independiente de Altaïr…su dinero, sus cosas. **–"Deme ese, por favor"-** Era un libro que se titulaba "The Raven" de su escritor favorito desde que era un niño pequeño, Edgar Allan Poe, disfrutaba de sus mejores lecturas con el… sonrió con tan solo tener el paquete del libro limpiamente envuelto. –"**Gracias"-**

**-"MAAAALIK, Cómprame esta**"- Altaïr vino con una seria de porno barato árabe, con ojitos de perrito en el rostro.

**-"¿Crees que voy a gastar mi dinero en esa porquería? "-**

**-"Por favoooooor."-**

**-"NO, déjalo de donde lo sacaste."-**

Altaïr volvió irritado, no tenía el dinero suficiente para pagarlo, y pensaba que era estúpido que una cinta de ese tipo estuviera tan solo 80 dólares, en efecto era una estafa, se imaginaba que cuando la pusiera había un montón de caballitos homosexuales con un cartel de "Te lo dije".

Volvió a donde estaba Malik y metió sus manos en el bolsillo de su chamarra, vaya que hacia frio, no lo dejaba de pensar, y yo no lo dejare de poner _**(N/A: Porque yo también me cago de frio"Chucha que frio")**_

El castaño diviso a lo lejos un lugar llamado "Túnel del miedo" pensando en que quizá si entraban tenia esas estúpidas fantasías de que Malik saldría corriendo a sus brazos…-"**Hey, ¿Qué tal se vamos ahí?"-**

-"¿**Túnel del miedo?...vaya mierda"-**

**-"¿Por qué todo tiene que ser mierda para ti?"-** Musito decepcionado.

**-"…Porque…todo es mierda"-**

**-"No todo es mierda Malik"-**

**-"Tú eres una mierda insoportable…"-**

**-"AH, VAMOS"-** Dijo de nuevo jalando al chico que se estaba colocando sus lentas para poder ver así mejor, pero por el repentino jalón no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo.

Ni siquiera pensaba en que iba a valer la pena, pero por esta vez Altaïr pago con el poco dinero que guardaba, oh, no lo guardaba, milagrosamente estaba ahí y se tomó la molestia de registrar bien sus bolsillos.

Ambos entraron con un grupo de gente, pero por diferentes grupos, tenían que atravesar un supuesto laberinto en 46 minutos sin dejar que el "minotauro" un hombre con cabeza de poliéster de un toro, los atrapara.

Sí, en efecto era tonto, pero vamos ¿Algo de adrenalina no era tan malo? , eran tres entradas, quien primero salía se ganaba un premio o algo así, dinero…100 dólares, no estaba mal, Malik los quería y quería sentir que significaba ganar esta cosa, a pesar de que fuese una estupidez, a Altaïr le parecía interesante, cualquier mierda le impresionaba.

El juego había empezado, había una rubia tetona al final, a la cual siempre matan segundo, un tipo de color, al cual matan primero (No racista, américa) y la chica virgen que probablemente sobrevive al final pero que también matan y Altaïr y Malik, probablemente a Altaïr lo hará ganar su cobardía. Altaïr era realmente letal cuando se trataba de algo serio…realmente serio.

Malik miraba como las arañas obviamente falsas colgaban del techo intentando dar un aire de supuesto terror, y los sarcófagos sin la decencia de tener un cadáver de plástico por lo menos adentro; se escuchaba que uno de los grupos estaba siendo emboscado por el falso minotauro…y aceleraron un poco el paso, la rubia empezó a dar pequeños gritos por cualquier ruido que escuchaba y eso los perjudicaría en el lapso en que avanzaban.

**-"¿Perra te puedes callar?"-** Dijo el hombre de color con su acento afro americano que probablemente se lo puedan imaginar diciendo "Cant u shut the fuck up betch" ¿Gracioso? ¿No? No me importa, sigamos.

.

Habían pasado 23 minutos en esa mierda, y no llegaban a ninguna parte **–"Dime…dime como es que me convenciste de hacer esto…"-** Malik se arrepentía de cada segundo que pasaba encerrado en ese juego.

Se escuchó un sonido de un patético gruñido y la chica virgen empujo a todos haciéndolos caer, y justo cuando les había adelantado el paso un minotauro la atrapo de la espalda y la arrastro hacia la salía.

**-"¿Cuántos de esos hay?"-** Dijo la rubia sin darse cuenta de que otro estaba detrás de ella, jalándola a ella sin poder cesar sus gritos.

-"**Yo iré por el otro lado, se joden, me voy"-** y el hombre de color salió corriendo hacia otra dirección, no pasaron ni 6 minutos para que lo capturaran…y bueno…solo quedaban Altaïr y Malik, era fácil, los demás eran unos idiotas que sucumbían al terror sin apreciar que tiene más de 1 oportunidad de escapar.

Malik suspiro…estaba aburrido –"**hable, lo mencione, y lo vuelvo a repetir, esto es una estupidez. "-**

Altaïr se estaba empezando a irritar por las continuar quejas de Malik **-"¿Entonces cuál es tu idea de diversión? ¿Leer? Bah…"-**

**-"Es mucho más inteligente que esto"-**

**-"Dios, es por eso que no tienes muchos amigos"-**

**-"Es por eso que tú no tienes "Reales amigos" siempre eres así de irritante, terco y arrogante "-**

**-"¡¿Así?¡ Bueno…yo…por lo menos no soy aburrido y me va bien con las chicas."-**

**-"Iba, ahora estás conmigo, te rechazan casi la mayoría "-** Conforme discutían ambos uno de los hombres con disfraz de cabeza de toro se acercó en puntillas para tomar de espaldas a Altaïr, quien se encontraba en un esquina a la derecha…

**-"YO LAS RECHAZO, PORQUE TE **_AMO_** A TI"-**

**-"PUES DESMUESTRALO"-** Muchos blah, blah para el hombre y tan solo con rosar la nuca del castaño con su Aliento…Altaïr reacciono dando un puñetazo al rostro del hombre dejándolo inconsciente –"¡**OH, MIERDA!-**

**-"¡¿VEZ LO IDIOTA QUE ERES?!"-**

**-"Hey, ya se pasó el tiempo, iré a sacarlos yo mismo**"- Dijo uno de los guardias que estaba ahí, había una pequeña puerta de bajo de ellos, lo único que tenían que sacar era un vendita llave para que no se metieran, la única manera era quitársela al guardia… pero ¿Cómo? –"**Ahora vez como se la quitas… ¿y sabes que voy a hacer yo?, me voy a sentar a aquí, a esperar, a ver como resuelves tus problemas solo "-**

No iba a poder contra eso…se resignó **–"Bien…espérame aquí"**

**-"¿Qué otra opción tengo?"-**

Altaïr bufo y salió en busca del guardia, avanzo hasta los reclamos del hombre sigilosamente detrás de él…se percató que tenía un arma e intento ser lo más precavido posible, mala hora en que piso una bolsa de papas que aun contenían dicho elemento **–"Mierda"-**

**-"¿EH? QUIETO"-** El guardia saco su arma, Altaïr olvido que traía una navaja que Dios sabe de dónde saco para cortar el cinturón al guardia, pero este lo había tomado mal.

**-"NO, NO, NO ES LO QUE CREE"-**

**-"ARRIBA LAS MANOS, ESTAS EN PROBLEMAS MUCHACHO"-**

No falta decir que Malik tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro por como el guardia se llevaba a su no novio a la comisaria, no hizo más que ponerse de pie y buscar una salida para ir a sacarlo en donde había terminado por su arrogancia.

_**99999999999**_

Shaun estaba con dolor de espalda recostado en la silla, milagro no escribía, hacia cálculos u otras cosas aburridas, estaba sentado, cuando sintió como unos brazos ajenos rodeaban su cuello pretendiendo un ahorcamiento, era Desmond en definitiva y luego sintió como bajaban a su pecho **–"Hola Desmond deja de tocarme ahí****"-**

**-"…Ah"-** Estaban en la casa del señor Miles, en otras palabras el padre de Desmond, se tomaban un relajo de todo el asunto…hace un tiempo que Desmond estaba atraído por Shaun al ver que Lucy no le hacía caso en absoluto… y no sabía si Shaun sentía lo mismo, después de lo del incidente del celular…se sintió un poco aceptado, y quería tomar la iniciativa después de todo.

Aunque mayormente fracasaba porque Shaun no lo notaba, como el día en que Leonardo fue demasiado obvio con Ezio.

-"**FLASH+BACK"**

_**-"Oh, Ezio, necesito un ENORME broche para llenar mi Lienzo"-**_

_**-"Pero no puedo gastar mi dinero en artefactos de arte…"-**_

*****Todos los presentes hasta Leonardo se palmean la cara*

"**FIN DEL FLASH+BACK**

Se le escapo una risa estúpida al recordar ese momento.

**-"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"-** Dijo Shaun subiendo los pies en la mesa y destapando una cerveza de raíz.

**-"¿Recuerdas el día en que salimos de secundaria? ¿En dónde Leonardo quiso moverla con Ezio?"-**

**-"Oh…JAJAJAJAJA, Sigue matándome de risa aquello, pobre Leo, ahora por culpa tuya y tu boca ambos sufren "-**

**-"K, no me lo recuerdes, me siento mal por ello"- **Desmond encendió la consola de videojuegos y se dejó caer al mueble con un aire de culpa, pero no le afectaba tanto después de todo ya paso, _aunqueLeonardoyanolequierahablaraEzio… -_**"¿Quieres jugar?"-**

**-"Claro"-** Shaun sin dejar la cerveza de lado se sentó al lado de Desmond con uno de sus mandos –"**Ew, Desmond tu mando esta todo grasoso"-**

**-"Son papas "-**

**-"Dios…"-**

**HASTA AQUÍ DOY, YA, DESPUES HABRA LEMON Y COMEDIA, NUESTRO FAVORITO….Ahora me iré a bañar, ¿Reviews?¿Tomatazos? Por favor. :c**

**Alguna cosa o critica díganme y la corregiré. **


End file.
